My Best Friend?
by carlaivy
Summary: Amu is finally Tadase's girlfriend and Ikuto is her best guy friend and he loves her and will always be there for her. What happend when Tadase cheats on Amu, Will Amu let Ikuto help her or will she push him away, scared of falling in love again? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Guys! Here's another Amuto Fanfic.**

**I hope you like it!**

**Oh I know I'm still working on another story (it's a twilight fic) but I had to be writing an Amuto fic, I just love it**

**Okay well I guess that's all**

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own Shugo Chara T_T**

_That was the best date ever!! I can't wait to see him at school tomorrow …wow…he even asked me to be his girlfriend, that is just, I can't even put it into words, and he is just so OMG!_

"Amu, dear how did your date go?" asked Amu's mom as the said person entered the house

"It was just awesome!" said Amu still in a daze

"Wow, sweetie, you really like him"

"Yes! Mom you know he asked me to be his girlfriend!" said Amu squealing at the thought of being his girlfriend

"What did you say?" asked her mom

"Yes!!!" yelled Amu with so much excitement

"That's great, but just be careful, okay sweetie"

"Okay…I'm going to my room to rest okay?"

Amu's mom just nodded and continued cooking

Amu went to her room, and put on her PJ'S

She just laid on her bed, remembering that day's event, until she drifted to a sweet sleep

A certain someone, entered her room through the balcony, hoping that she would be awake, but when he entered, disappointment met him

Amu was asleep

_What am I going to do with this girl…someone can come in her room and kidnap her… and she can get a cold if she doesn't cover herself up... my dear Amu…_

The handsome teenager approached her, covered her in her blanket, and kissed her forehead

"Sleep well, my Amu, I know you had an awesome date but I just wish it was with me, but you can always count on me, good night"

With that he kissed her forehead again, and left

-IN THE MORNING-

*yawn*

_I have to go to school, ugh…wait… I get to see my boyfriend TADASE… hurry up Amu!_

"Did I cover myself with my blanket yesterday? I guess I did…. OO Tadase!"

Amu got ready to go to school, and meet up with her boyfriend

**Well here's where this chapter ends**

**I'm sorry it's short; I will try to make the other chapters longer**

**Please read my other story 'A Plus Student to A Plus Boyfriend'**

**PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own Shugo Chara **

On the way to school Amu was so excited for her 'new beginning' as Tadase's (Tadagay's) girlfriend, that she tripped over nothing

_Uh-oh, not good…_

Amu waited for the impact and the pain to come, but it never came

She realized that two strong arms where holding firmly so that she wouldn't fall

"Huh?" was what came out Amu

"Why are you so clumsy?" asked the handsome man that was holding her

"I-Ikuto?!"

Ikuto just turned her around making her look into his eyes, and smirked at the blush that was creeping onto Amu's cheeks

_I just love it when she blushes…_

"You, YOU P-PERVERT!" yelled Amu as she pulled away from him

"ME" he said pointing at himself, "a pervert? For saving you from a deadly fall?"

"Uh…"

"Amu are you okay?" asked Ikuto a little worried, because the pinkette wouldn't come out from a daze

"YOU ARE RIGHT!"

"HUH?" asked Ikuto with a lot of confusion at the sudden epiphany of the girl before him

"It's the first time you weren't a pervert, because….because you actually saved me from a deadly fall" said Amu proudly

Ikuto just sighed and a smile was staring to form on his face

"I'm sure Tadase, would be happy with you because you saved me from a deathly fall" she said

The smile soon disappeared and turned into a frown

_Is he okay? He seems all gloomy all of a sudden…_

"I-Ikuto are you alright?" said Amu with concern, "You can tell me, I mean we ARE best friends"

"I know, it's just that…Do you really like Tadase?"

"Huh? Yeah I do, no wait" Ikuto's face lighten up a little, "I love him!"

"… I got to go kid"

"WAIT IKUTO! WHAT'S WRONG?" yelled Amu

_What is wrong with him, he's been like this since I've been going out with Tadase_

"Amu!" said a voice that was approaching her

Amu turned around to see her boyfriend

"Tadase!"

"Good Morning!" said Tadase as he gave her a kiss on the cheek

"Good Morn –"

"Amu what where you doing with that CAT?" asked Tadase a little angry

"Um… talking?...you know he is my friend" said Amu a little angry too

"Okay, well, since I am your boyfriend… I don't want you to talk to him again, you got it" he said while grabbing her wrist and pulling her

"Ow, TADASE! That hurts! Let me go! I can walk by myself to school!"

Amu had tears forming in her eyes at the sudden harshness of her 'perfect' boyfriend

"Okay!" said Tadase releasing her

"I can still talk to Ikuto, he IS my best friend"

Tadase just turned around and almost slapped Amu

Amu had tears rolling down her eyes

"I'm sorry, I just… can you forgive me?" said Tadase with sadness in his eyes

"Yeah, just let me be alone for awhile, see ya…later" said Amu while getting up and running away

What Amu didn't know was that a certain Blue-haired cat best friend was watching the whole scene, and started following her

Amu couldn't see anything through the tears that started coming out

She bumped into someone

"Amu.." said the person she bumped into, while embracing her in a comforting hug

"Ikuto…" she sobbed while leaning on him for support

_What is wrong with Tadase? Why was he so mean?..._

**Well here ends this chapter**

**I hope you liked it**

**I think all the chapters will be kind of short, but not shorter than the first chapter**

**PLEASE review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own Shugo Chara **

"Amu please stop crying…Tell me what is wrong" said Ikuto in a concerned voice as he rubbed her back

_I don't why I even ask her to tell me what's wrong, I know what happened… oh yeah because she doesn't know that I know, ugh…Amu that stupid Kiddy King doesn't deserve you…not even me…_

"I'm so stupid…"said Amu through her sobs

"What? What is wrong with you. YOU are NOT STUPID" said Ikuto a little angry

"Yes, I am… I provoked what Tadase did to me"

"What did he do to you?"

_I just saw that he was about to slap and that he grabbed her wrist, but that's all…_

Amu showed him the red marks on her wrist, which Ikuto hadn't seen

"He did that!"

Amu was about to fall into tears again bit Ikuto hugged her, and kid passed by and said

"Yuck…couples!"

At this comment Amu blushed tens shades of red and pulled away from Ikuto, completely forgetting about the topic of 'Tadagay's Incident'

"You, Pervert!"

"I'm not a pervert, if I were a pervert I'd do this…" he said while getting closer to her and nibbling her ear

"You, know scratch that, I guess I am a pervert but just a little bit, because well I did what a 'pervert' would do"

Amu couldn't say anything she was too dumbfounded

_Yeah, back to herself… but Tadase will pay for what he did to her…_

"Amu would you like to go to the park?" said Ikuto seductively

"Uh…but…I have school"

"Well, seeing that it's already 9:30, and school starts at 8:00 I guess you were already marked absent so…"

"You're right…okay let's go to the park"

On their way to the park an awkward silence fell upon them

"Um, Ikuto are you alright?" said Amu breaking the weird silence

"Yes, why?" said Ikuto

"I don't know, maybe because by this time you would have already done like a million perverted things to me" said Amu smiling

Ikuto's smirk appeared on his perfect face

"So, you actually like it when I do 'perverted' stuff to you" Ikuto said seductively

"N-NO, YOU P-PERVERT, I'm just saying because you look bothered"

Ikuto turned around and locked his now serious eyes with the eyes of his love

"Do you know what is bothering me?"

Amu just shook her head

"What is bothering me is that Tadase your 'perfect prince' hurt you for no apparent reason and you act as if nothing happened!"

"I act as if nothing happened because he asked for forgiveness and I forgave him, and he hurt me because…"

"Because?"

"Because he told me that I couldn't talk to you, but I told him you were my best friend!"

"Wha –, he told you that you couldn't talk to me? He is going to pay for this!"

Ikuto said while running towards Seiyo High

What Ikuto didn't know was that Amu was Tadase's girlfriend

_What right does he have to tell her that…they are just going out…it's not as if he was her boyfriend_

"IKUTO! WAIT, DON'T DO ANYTHING!" Amu yelled as Ikuto ran away

_I can't run as fast as him…Oh god I need to save Tadase_

**The End of this chapter!**

**I hope you liked it**

**Pleases Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own Shugo Chara **

Ikuto arrived at Seiyo High, just as break was starting

He entered the school, searching for his victim, ignoring all the girls that where screaming and fainting as they saw him

_Tadase… wait I should call him Tadagay, yeah that suits him...Tadagay where are you??..._

Ikuto approached a girl, "Hi, I'm Ikuto, do you know where I can find Tadag –, I mean Tadase?"

The girl smiled at him and blushed, "Hi, I'm Lulu, and he is in the Royal Garden, in that direction"

With that Ikuto left without even saying goodbye of thank you

Amu arrived at the school, but she knew where her boyfriend would be…the Royal Garden

She ran with all her strength to the destined place

Ikuto arrived, and found to his convenience Tadase alone, eating

He approached him, and Tadase had puzzled look in his 'princely' face

"Thieving cat what are you d –" Tadase started to speak but was cut off by Ikuto

"Kiddy King, what right do you have to tell Amu to not talk to me, and JUST BECAUSE SHE DOES YOU HURT HER?!" yelled Ikuto increasing his tone of voice as he finished his sentence

Just as he was finishing Amu arrived unnoticed by both of the boys

"Well, for your information, I AM AMU's boyfriend, so I do have the right" said Tadagay with a smirk

"IKUTO! TADASE!" yelled Amu as she came closer to them

"What?" Ikuto whispered to himself

A look of sadness and hopefulness appeared on his face, which Amu realized

_Amu, has a boyfriend, and I didn't know…what…and it's Tadase… she didn't tell me… her supposedly best friend…Amu…_

_Ikuto I meant to tell, you but you just went away angry, and then Tadase's incident happened…why are you sad, you should be happy for me…shouldn't you…what are you thinking…_

Tadase went to Amu's side and grabbed her hand

"Amu…is …is it true…are you his girlfriend?" asked Ikuto with painfulness

"Yes, …I meant to tell you this morning, but you just ran off…" said Amu trying to get closer to him because she felt the need to comfort her, but Tadase didn't let her

"…"

Ikuto just kept on thinking… lost in his world

"Ikuto?" asked Amu with concern

"Amu…I have to leave…I'll talk to you later…" Ikuto said and then he left still in his world

Amu had tears forming in her eyes

_I think I'm the one that did this him…but I don't know how…Oh Ikuto…how can I fix it?_

Amu was cut off from her thoughts, because Tadase pulled her into a kiss

"I'm so sorry Amu" Tadase said hugging her

"Why is Ikuto sad?" she asked him

"Could you please not think about him right now, and only about us?" he said pulling her into another kiss, which by the way wasn't very loving and caring it was rather fast and forceful

_Wow… he finally kisses me… but it doesn't feel right…at all…_

**End of Chapter!**

**I hope you liked it, even though it is kind of sad, for Ikuto fans**

**Please Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own Shugo Chara **

Amu broke the kiss

"What's wrong, Amu?" asked Tadase

"Um…I… I need to…think…I'll see ya later, okay?" Amu said as she gave Tadase a kiss on the cheek and left on the direction Ikuto left

"What…um okay…leave me here" said Tadase a little annoyed

Amu was on her way to the gate, when her stomach grumbled

_Ohh… I'm hungry… but I don't know where I left my lunch… I guess I'll ask Tadase if he can lend me money for lunch…well, he IS my boyfriend…_

Amu was walking back, when time stopped

Tadase was walking hand in hand with Lulu

They sat on the fountain…and then…he kissed her

Amu had tears forming in her eyes, but she didn't let then escape

_What a great day…_

"TADASE!" yelled Amu

She didn't care that everyone turned to look at her

Tadase pulled away from her, and stared wide-eyed at Amu

"Amu… it isn't what you think"

Lulu just looked at Amu with a smirk

"Oh, yeah then what is? Huh?" said Amu holding back the tears and putting on her cool and spicy character that she hadn't used in a long time

"…"

"We're OVER!" said Amu as she walked away, really wanting to run, but she wanted to look unaffected

"NO!" said Tadase trying to go after her but was stopped by Lulu

"But… you have me Tadase" she said while getting closer to him

"Well…okay, I guess I'm over Amu already" said while kissing Lulu

Amu was now out the school gates, forgetting that she was hungry

Once she was out of sight from anyone that would know her, she fell to floor and started to cry

Letting all the tears she was holding come out

"What… did I do wrong…stupid…Tadase…I… thought…he loved… me…"said Amu to herself through her sobs

_I need Ikuto… but he's apparently mad with me…_

Amu somehow managed to get to her home

Once she entered, there was a note that said,

Dear Amu,

We went out of town with Ami

Please take care of the house

We love you, oh and there's money for food

Bye

_Great…_

Amu went to her room, and opened the balcony window, and hoped for Ikuto to come

But she fell asleep, waiting…

**End of Chap!!!**

**I hope you enjoyed it**

**Please Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own Shugo Chara **

Amu woke up in the middle of the night, because she felt a chill

_I guess Ikuto didn't come…I mean it's not as if he would come, and know that something bad happened to me_

"Why are you mad with me…Ikuto…and when I need ….you the most right now" said Amu with new fresh tears rolling down her face, as she remembered that day's events

_I can't be mad at her…I mean I love her…_

"Amu…"

"Huh?" Amu turned at the sudden voice that was heard behind her

Amu didn't recognize who was in her room, but when she did she…

"Ikuto!" Amu yelled as she ran up to him and hugged

Ikuto's shirt was wet with tears

"Amu, what happened?"

Ikuto had sat on her bed, and had her on his lap

"Tadase…cheated on …me…and I…broke up…with…him" Amu said in between sobs

"Well, he's an idiot, if he didn't see what a beautiful and wonderful girl he had" said Ikuto with a little tint of pink on his cheeks

"If…I'm so…wonderful…he wouldn't have…cheated on…me...and besides…no one thinks…I'm beautiful…"

"I do" said Ikuto looking into her sad eyes

As Ikuto said this Amu blushed

_Why do I feel a tingle in my stomach…I can't like Ikuto… he's my best friend…and, and…I'm afraid to fall in love again…_

"Really?"

Ikuto nodded

Amu stopped crying after awhile, and Ikuto thought she had fallen asleep

"I'm going to lay her down…"

Amu didn't let go of him

"Don't leave…I want to ask you something…"

Ikuto nodded and felt a wave of anger flow through him as he saw Amu's red puffy eyes, caused by a lot of crying

Tadase, is going to pay for this…

"Are you mad at me?" asked Amu looking away from Ikuto

"Wha- no…why?" asked Ikuto putting a finger under Amu's chin and making her look at him

Amu blushed at the action, and was lost in his beautiful eyes

_AHH…no what…am I feeling…nooo!!..._

"I don't know…it's just that earlier you looked sad and somewhat mad…and I thought it…was because of me" said Amu staring at his eyes

"Well, I was…but not at you…it's just…I really…love you…and don't want to see…you hurt…like now"

_I just told her I loved her, but I bet she took it as best friends…I just wish you could…love me as I do…_

"Thank you…I love you too,… and you can always count on me…that's what best friends are here for" said Amu smiling and giving him a hug

_OMG!!...I just told IKUTO…I loved him, but I saved it with the best friends thing…what is happening to me…_

"So, I guess I'm going to leave now" said Ikuto walking towards the balcony window

"NO!... I mean…you can stay" said Amu blushing madly

This didn't go unnoticed by Ikuto

"Aww, little Amu's, blushing…for me" said Ikuto with a smirk

"N-no!" said Amu trying to reduce the intensity of the blush but failing and making it worse

"So, Amu wants me, to stay…hmmm…what for…I wonder…" said Ikuto still with his trademark sexy smirk

"P-pervert…I was just…aww forget it, just do what you want" said Amu laying down on her bed

All of a sudden Amu felt something wrap around her

"What??...Get off me…you…you…p-pervert!"

"Shh…Amu you're going to wake up the neighbors with so much yelling…and besides you told me to do what I want…"

"Ahhhh!" Amu yelled into the pillow

Ikuto just chuckled at the pinkette's reaction, and smiled a real smile because he could tell that she was happy now

"Amu, remember that we used to sleep together when we were children…so what's the difference?" whispered Ikuto into her ear seductively

Amu blushed even more if possible

"W-well, back then you w-weren't a p-pervert" said Amu turning around to push him away

But to her disappointment Ikuto was 'asleep' and she wasn't going to wake him up now

"Argh…I guess I'll let him stay…"said Amu drifting to sleep, cuddling into his chest

As soon as Amu fell asleep, Ikuto opened his eyes, and smirked

He hugged Amu tightly, as if she was going to evaporate, and drifted to sleep

**Well, end of chapter**

**This was a long chapter, yay!**

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own Shugo Chara **

Amu woke up in the morning, feeling certain warmth around her

_Huh?_

She turned around to see what the source of the warmth was completely forgetting that she had let her best friend spend the night

"WHAT? P-PERVERT, GET OFF! SHOO!" Amu said while pushing Ikuto away from her and waking him up

Amu pushed him off the bed, and Ikuto landed with a loud THUD

"Amu…that hurt" said Ikuto getting up, completely awake now

"WHAT WERE YOU DONG IN MY BED, P-PERVERT?" said Amu with a pillow ready to be thrown at Ikuto

"You told me to do what I wanted…so I stayed…remember"

Amu was deep in thought trying to remember

"Oh, that's right…haha sorry" Amu said blushing

"I'll forgive you if you give me a kiss" said Ikuto with a smirk

"Okay"

_Wow…that was easy…_

But to Ikuto's disappointment Amu gave him a quick kiss on the cheek

"That's for everything you did for me last night and as a form of asking forgiveness"

She smiled and then her stomach growled

"I think you're hungry…" said Ikuto with a serious face

"Yeah…but I need to get ready for school" said Amu, sadly because she didn't want to go to school

Ikuto just started laughing like crazy

"Are you ok?" asked Amu concerned because she had never seen her friend like that

"It's just that…that… today…is…is…Saturday" he said through his laugh

_Oh shit…I'm such an idiot…how could I have forgotten that it's Saturday…_

Ikuto controlled himself and ordered Amu to…

"I want pancakes" he said

Amu's eye twitched, "Go do them yourself!"

"After what I did for you, last night…you want me to do my breakfast?" pouted Ikuto

Amu considered what he said

"Why do you always have to come out with good reasons for me to do something?" said Amu walking downstairs to the kitchen

"Because…I'm perfect like that" said Ikuto while getting into the bathroom to change

_He is soo full of himself…but what is this feeling, I can't have feelings for him, I mean he is my best friend, I just broke up with Tadase, and I think Utau likes just like all the other girls in the school_

Amu finished cooking the pancakes, and waited for Ikuto to come

Since he took so long she was about to start eating, when she heard someone talk to her

"You're going to start without me?"

Amu couldn't respond to what he said because she was too dumbfounded by the sight

_WHY IS IKUTO SHIRTLESS? OMG!!...HE IS SO MUSCULAR….NO AMU WHAT ARE YOU THINKING??!!_

Amu blushed immediately

"Aww, Amu are you staring at me?" Ikuto asked as he walked towards her

Ikuto got closer and closer to her, ignoring the pancakes, he pushed her to the wall and was leaning closer their faces where inches apart

Amu could feel his hot breath on her face, and she could smell his sexy yet soothing night scent

_Ikuto!! Control yourself, she is your best friend and she has just suffered through a break up but, I just want to kiss her, no IKUTO!!...this is soo tempting…_

**Okay guys I'm going to stop here**

**I hope you liked it!**

**Please review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own Shugo Chara **

_AHHH!! Is he going to kiss me?! I feel as if I want him to kiss me, but no! he is my best friend_

Then all of a sudden Amu's thoughts got interrupted because someone barged in through the door

Amu and Ikuto turned around and found Utau with shock clearly all over her face

Amu blushed furiously

"Oh, I-I'm sorry f-for interrupting" said Utau while backing away, with a little tinge of pink on her cheeks

"NO! Utau! WAIT!" said Amu running loose of Ikuto's grip

Ikuto just sighed and went to eat his Amu- made pancakes

Just as Amu left the kitchen, Ikuto said, "Hmm…these pancakes are actually pretty good"

Meanwhile Amu caught up to Utau, before she left her house

"Utau, what are you doing here?" asked Amu

"I was, I um, Amu what were you doing with Ikuto?" said Utau looking directly into Amu's eyes

_Ohh shit! What do I do now?_

"I, he stayed here the night because Tadase cheated on me and I broke up with him so Ikuto came and comforted me but he was being the pervert he always is I'm sorry I know you like him please forgive me" said Amu not even taking a pause to breath

Utau just stood there with a shocked expression at how fast her friend spoke, but it soon vanished as a smirk appeared

"Amu…I forgive you, but I don't like Ikuto anymore, it's obvious he like SOMEONE else, "she said smiling and winking at Amu as she said 'someone', "and besides I came here to tell you that Kukai confessed to me!"

_OK..Why did she emphasize the 'someone', is she trying to tell me something? I guess I can never be with him, since he likes 'someone' else, wait Amu don't think like that HE IS YOUR BEST FRIEND!_

_OMG! UTAU AND KUKAI ARE TOGETHER! WOW!!_

"REALLY?!" squealed Amu excitedly

Utau just nodded, and then all of a sudden Utau and Amu screamed together in excitement, happiness , or whatever you want to be

_Ohh this is not my Cool n' Spicy character, but who cares, Utau is WITH Kukai!_

Ikuto came running in with pancake in hand, alarmed by the sudden scream

"What happened?" asked Ikuto looking around for anything that might have harmed his kitten and Utau

Amu turned around and ran toward Ikuto and hugged him

"Kukai confessed to Utau, and she confessed back!" said Amu over excitedly

"That's great," he said then carried Amu bridal style and was leading her to the kitchen, "now come eat breakfast, because I don't you to faint with all that screaming and no food"

Amu blushed and forgot about Utau

Just as they entered the kitchen, Utau came in…again

"Amu, don't just leave me standing there" Utau pouted

"Oh, sorry" said Amu offering a seat to Utau so she could also eat pancakes

"No, thanks…so I came to tell you that, and that we are going shopping"

Amu looked at her best friend, pleading him to save her from going shopping

"Don't look at me, she's your friend" said Ikuto taking another bite of the delicious pancake

"Oh, but you're also coming Ikuto" said Utau

Amu just smirked

"WHAT?"

"Yes, because we need your, opinion on Amu's clothes and bikinis, because we're going to the beach next week"

_Hmm…see Amu in bikinis guess, I'm going after all_

"H-HUH?!" said Amu shocked

"Okay, so see you at 3 in the mall?"

Amu couldn't say anything, so Ikuto responded

"At 3 okay" said Ikuto and went back to eating his pancakes

_Ohh, no what am I going to do?_

Utau just left, and called Rima, Nagehiko, and obviously Kukai

They all agreed to go to the mall at 3

But the boys unknown to the Amu/Tadase problem/breakup, called Tadagay for some unknown reason to go to the mall at 3

And he agreed

**So I guess this is where I will stop this chapter**

**I hope you like it**

**Please Review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own Shugo Chara **

"Amu, are you ready?" asked Ikuto a little irritated because the pinkette wouldn't come out of her room

"No" said Amu walking in circle in her room

_What am I going to do? I don't want Ikuto to see me in a bikini, who knows what perverted things he can do to me?!...but I told Utau, well actually he told Utau that we would go_

"AMU IF YOU DON'T COME OUT IN THE COUNT OF THREE, I'M COMING IN AND DRAG YOU OUT…1….2…3"

Ikuto barged in expecting to see Amu but he didn't

_Now where did she go?_

He was going to start looking for her, when he heard a sneeze come from the closet

_Oh crap! Why did I have to sneeze?_

"I found you!" said Ikuto as he opened the closet, and took the pinkette out

He carried her bridal style down the stairs while she crossed her arms over her chest and pouted

"You can put me down now" said Amu as he finished going down the stairs

"No…I can't because you can just run away" said Ikuto while grabbing the keys of his car and walking out of the house

After all the trouble the two best friends finally arrived at the mall

Utau, Kukai, Rima, and Nagehiko where already there

As soon as Amu and Ikuto joined the group, Rima and Utau grabbed Amu and sped off to PacSun

The guys just looked at each other and rolled their eyes

"Girls…"they sighed in unison

Ikuto, Kukai, and Nagehiko took their time in walking to the store

Utau and Rima took the opportunity that Amu was alone, to interrogate her about Ikuto

"Amu, tell us exactly why Ikuto was at your house?" asked Utau as the trio looked at the clothes

"Yeah, Amu" said Rima

"Guys…he was at my house because he comforted me after I broke up with Tadase-" Amu was going to continue when her two best girlfriends interrupted her

"You where Tadase's girlfriend?!" exclaimed Rima

"And you didn't tell us?!" exclaimed Utau

"I was going to tell you guys, but then I saw him with…Lulu, so I broke up with him"

"Oh, he's so going to pay" said Rima already creating and evil plan to make Tadagay suffer

The three girls just started laughing

"So, you're with Ikuto now?" asked Rima poking Amu on the ribs

"WHAT? NO! He's my best guy friend" said Amu waving her hands in front of her in denial

"But you do like him, don't you?" said Utau, while grabbing a pink tank top, that had a purple butterfly on the side

_I don't know…do I like Ikuto, but that would be totally messed up, I mean I've known him since forever, but…yeah maybe I do like him_

Just thinking about it, Amu blushed

"Yeah, I think I do" whispered Amu, but Utau and Rima heard it

Just as Amu finished saying that, the guys arrived

"Amu go try this on, " said Utau while handing her a bikini and pushing her into a dressing room

Amu tried to open the door but Rima didn't let her

"No, Amu you have to try it on" said Rima

As soon as she agreed to trying it on, they left and went to look for more clothes around the store leaving Ikuto in the dressing room area

Amu looked at the two piece, it was navy blue with light pink dots, and the top part had a skull on the left breast

_Well, it's actually pretty cute, might as well get it over with_

"I'm ready," she announced and she opened the door

She expected to see Utau and Rima, but no, what she saw was the perverted cat staring at her

Amu was going to close the door, but Ikuto didn't let her

"Amu…you look…hot" said Ikuto into her ear

She immediately blushed and tried to cover herself up while backing away from him

"You P-pervert, where is Utau and Rima?"

"Oh, they went to look for more clothes, " he said seductively while getting closer to her and having her pressed against the wall

Amu just closed her eyes, waiting for his perverted plan to come into action

She opened her eyes when she heard a chuckle and a door close

"You're going to buy that" he said

_He didn't do anything perverted…well it isn't as if I want him to do something, but he said I looked hot, does that mean he likes me…no he doesn't I bet he has someone he likes, I mean he doesn't really tell me anything about his love life like I do_

Amu changed into her clothes and went out of the dressing room

The girls looked around the store and grabbed everything they liked, and Amu was obviously going to buy the bikini

Utau and Rima, paid for their stuff and headed out of the store with Kukai and Nagehiko, waiting for Amu and Ikuto outside the store

Ikuto was looking at some pair of shorts that had caught his eye, while Amu went to pay for her stuff

The cashier was a hot-looking guy, and he started scanning all of the items not even looking at Amu

As soon as he looked up to say total cost to the buyer, he was mesmerized by Amu's beauty

"Well, hello beautiful?" said the cashier, who's name tag said Brandon

"I…umm…emmm…hi" said Amu blushing

"Would you like to go out somewhere, today?" he asked as he put everything into bags

"Huh…I …I …uh" Amu couldn't talk and she was blushing making Brandon think that she liked him

_This guy is trying to pick me up…WTF?!!...What do I do?_

"Are you trying to pick up my girl?" said a husky voice

Ikuto came from behind her and wrapped his arm around Amu's waist and pulled her closer to him

Ikuto just glared at Brandon

"Um…no" said Brandon a little intimidated by Ikuto

"Okay, so can you please also scan this, and I'm going to pay" said Ikuto while handing him the pair of shorts

"Okay, the total is $101.67"said Brandon a little pissed

Ikuto handed him his credit card, he grabbed the bags, and headed out of the store, with the still speechless Amu

Ikuto waved a hand in front of his kitten but she didn't react

So, he did what first came to mind

_Amu please forgive me after this…_

Ikuto leaned in closer to Amu and nibbled on her ear

"WHAT? You perverted cat!" yelled Amu as she backed away and grabbed her ear

Ikuto just smirked

"You're not going to say thank you, how mean?" pouted Ikuto

_Oh yeah he 'saved' me from Brandon_

"Oh, yeah, hehe, thank you" said Amu blushing

"No worries" said Ikuto as he ruffled her hair

"Okay…why don't we go eat?" said Kukai

"No" said Utau, " we still need more shopping to do"

"Please? Rima, I'm hungry" said Nagehiko as he did puppy dog eyes

"Why, don't we go I'm also hungry" said Rima giving in to Nagehiko

"Yeah, me too" said Amu

"Fine, then, but the guys have to carry the bags" said Utau as she strolled down to the food court

"You were going to make us do that anyways" said Ikuto as he and the two other guys grabbed the millions of bags and followed the girls

"True" said the trio in unison as they giggled their way to the food court

As soon as they arrived the guys rushed and picked a table and put everything on the floor

"I need to go to the restroom, be right back" said Ikuto as he went to the men's room

Everybody took a seat as soon as they ordered; they ordered six bowls of ramen for everyone

"Hey, looks who finally came" exclaimed Kukai as he waved at the incoming Tadase and Lulu

Amu turned around and saw him, she immediately had to get away from there

"Sorry, guys I have to…um go" she said as she stood up and left the food court running

Rima and Utau just looked at Kukai and Nagehiko with flames in their eyes

"Who invited him?" asked Utau

"Hehe, we did" said Kukai a little nervous

Then Ikuto came out of the men's room, and saw that Amu wasn't there

"Where is-"he started to say as Utau and Rima pointed to the couple ordering ramen

"Tadase" whispered Ikuto, "Amu"

"Take care of the bags, will ya" he said as he sped off to catch up with Amu

**Well, I will stop here, I think this has been the longest chapter**

**Please, please, please, please review guys**


	10. Chapter 10

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own Shugo Chara **

"Why did you invite him?" asked Utau

" I thought he was part of the group" said Kukai

"The key word is 'was'" said Rima

"Ssh, guys his coming" said Nagehiko, putting on a smile

"Heys guys" said Tadase in his girly voice

"Hey, "said everyone indifferently

"This is Lulu" he said pointing to the girl the clung to his arm

"Hey, "they said in a bored tone

"Can we sit here?" asked Tadase

"Umm… I don't know because Amu and Ikuto sit there" said Utau pointing to the two empty seats

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto and Amu?" asked Tadase in an annoyed tone as he said Ikuto's name

"Yeah" said Rima getting irritated

Kukai and Nagehiko just sat there, wanting to know why the girls suddenly hated Tadase

"But why are you even annoyed if their together because you're not with Amu anymore, she broke up with you because you preferred being with this slut Lulu" said Utau not caring that Lulu was their

Kukai just looked at his awesome girlfriend and smirked proud of her for being so…brave and strong

Tadase looked as if he was going to cry like a little baby

"Let's go Lulu" he said as he tried to pull Lulu away

"No, wait!" said Lulu mad, "I'm no slut, you, you…YOU!"

Utau was about to get up and yell at Lulu but Kukai beat her to it

"Hey don't talk to my girl like that, " said Kukai while towering over Lulu, " she is awesome, beautiful, strong, brave, funny, and smart, unlike you!"

Utau just looked at her Kukai and smiled with hearts in her eyes

"Tadase tell them something" whined Lulu with tears in her eyes

"Um, stop it Kukai, let's just leave Lulu" he said and pulled her to a table far away from his ex-friends

"Kukai…" Utau whispered, " that was…thank you"

"Your welcome" he said giving her a kiss on the cheek and sitting down with a proud smile

Rima just awed and Nagehiko smirked

"So that's what happened?" asked Kukai

"Tadase left Amu for her…I can't believe it" said Nagehiko

Utau and Rima just nodded

Then they all changed their expressions into worried expressions

"I wonder how Amu is doing?" said Nagehiko

Meanwhile, Amu just kept on running and running until she stopped in front of an ice cream shop

Tears where rolling down her cheeks

_Why does it hurt so much? I broke up with him, and I just realized I liked Ikuto so why does it hurt?_

Amu just kneeled to the ground and cried, not caring what the other people in the mall thought

Then she felt two strong arms carry her and hug her

Amu just kept on crying

"Amu, please don't cry…I'm here with you" said Ikuto with sadness because his Amu wouldn't stop crying

"I don't know…Ikuto it just hurts too much" said Amu clinging onto his shirt

Ikuto hugged her tighter

_Amu, how do I make you smile…he is not worth your tears, not even me_

"Why does it hurt?" she asked her best friend

"Because you really loved him, and he didn't love you back" he said even though it pained him to say that Amu loved someone else

Amu just nodded and tried to stop crying

"Will, you always…be here for me?" she asked now looking up into his eyes

Ikuto just smiled and nodded

Amu gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek

"Thank you" she as she nuzzeled into his chest

"You're welcome" he said as he rested his chin on her head

"Aww don't they look so cute" teased Kukai as he saw them on their back from the food court

_He had to ruin the moment_

As soon as Amu heard Kukai she realized in what position they were

Ikuto was seating on a bench, Amu was sitting on his lap, and she was buried in his chest

Amu blushed furiously and got off Ikuto

Ikuto just sighed

"Amu, let's go shopping some more" said Utau trying to make Amu forget the event that had just happened

Amu was going to reply when her stomach growled

"I think we should go eat" said Ikuto

"Okay, but when you finish meet us up at Victoria Secret's okay?" said or rather asked Utau as she pulled Kukai and Rima and Nagehiko followed

"Hey, dude, I'm going to leave Amu's bags" Kukai yelled at Ikuto as he was being pulled away by his girlfriend

Ikuto just rolled his eyes and got Amu's bags that where left on the floor

"So, where do you want to go eat?" he asked and then a smirk appeared, "Because I want to see what kind of cute underwear you choose from Victoria Secret's"

Amu just blushed and said what came to her mind first

"P-pervert"

Ikuto just chuckled

"Aahh" said Amu as sparkles started to form in her eyes

"What's wrong?" said Ikuto as he turned to look to where Amu was looking, "Oh, I guess you want ice cream"

Amu just nodded and hurried into the shop

_I guess she's alright now_

Amu immediately ordered a banana split

Ikuto entered and left the bags at the table and went to Amu's side

"I would want a chocolate cone" said Ikuto

The lady or rather girl who was attending them, just looked in awe at Ikuto

"Okay" she said as she winked at Ikuto, "Can you please take a seat I'll take it right to you"

This didn't go unnoticed by Amu

_She's trying to flirt with my Ikuto, what's wrong with her and in front of me?!...wait did I just say my Ikuto, he's not mine…argh stupid feelings_

As soon as the banana split and chocolate cone where ready the girl took them to the table

She placed the banana split in front of Amu and gave her an ugly look that got ignored by Amu because she was in trance by the beauty of the banana split

Then she gave Ikuto his cone, but also gave him a tiny piece of paper with her phone obviously

"Are you always this kind to every customer?" asked Ikuto breaking Amu from her trance

"Only to the hot ones" said the girl whose name was Sakura

"And may I say, you're the sexiest man I've seen" Sakura said as she wiped a bit of chocolate ice cream from Ikuto's cheek

Amu was seeing all of this and was getting pretty mad

"Oh, " said Ikuto

_I can't believe it, she's all over him, and he just says 'oh'…what is wrong with him_

Amu couldn't take it anymore

"But he's taken"said Amu as Sakura was about to sit next to Ikuto

_Yes! So the plan is working, Amu is jealous_

"And by whom? Because I don't see anyone worthy of him anywhere, well except for me, I mean you have no boobs compared to me and no curves what so ever" said Sakura with a smirk

Amu couldn't respond to what Sakura said and just stopped listening after that

_That's true I'm not worthy of him, he is too perfect for me_

"Well, I'm taken by her, and please don't talk to her like that" said Ikuto

"But wouldn't you prefer to be with me?" said Sakura seductively

"No" said Ikuto making a really mad Sakura go back behind the counter

"Amu are you okay?" Ikuto asked worried because the pinkette wouldn't talk she just ate her banana split

Amu just nodded

Once she finished her banana split she asked Ikuto, "Can we go home now?"

"Um…sure" said Ikuto uncertain, "But Utau"

"I'll call her" she said not even looking up to him

_Why would he even consider me, I'm ugly, I'm not popular, I don't have talents, I'm nothing_

_What's wrong with her?_

They went to the parking lot and Amu still didn't say a word, on the way to Amu's house she just looked at the road, not saying anything

They arrived at Amu's house, and Ikuto placed the bags in her living room

"Do you want me to stay?" asked Ikuto concerned because the pinkette just kept on thinking

Amu shaked her head no

So, Ikuto left and Amu went up to her room and finally let the tears fall down

_I'm so stupid…I did I even think that I guy as perfect as Ikuto would look at me and think I'm pretty, he just has me for amusement, sure I'm his best friend but that's it, nothing more, why do I even like him, no that's wrong, I love him. All this time I've loved him, he is always there when I need him but I'm just a mere friend and that's it, I will never be enough, he should go with Sakura she was pretty, more developed, and obviously more confident, they would make a perfect match_

Ikuto was on her balcony window, seeing her cry, he wanted to come in and comfort her, but he tried coming in but the window was closed

Amu closed the window; she didn't want to see him

TAP!TAP!TAP! Ikuto tapped on the window

"Amu…" he whispered

_Why is he here now?_

**I will end this chapter here**

**I hope you enjoyed it**

**Please review**


	11. Chapter 11

** I just couldn't wait to put up the next chapter so here it is!**

**I hope you guys are liking the stroy as much as i am, but guys please review i like to hear what you have to say :D**

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own Shugo Chara **

Amu went up to the window avoiding eye contact with Ikuto

"What do you want?" she asked but didn't open the window

"Why are you crying?" Ikuto asked really concerned, "If it's because of Tadase, remember he is not worth your tears"

"No, it's not Tadase" said Amu as she shaked her head and closed her eyes tight as if to control the new and fresh tears that were trying to overcome her

"Then what is it?" asked Ikuto trying to find the problem

_Why does he even worry about, it hurts even more, we can never be together, we will never be together_

Amu just fell to the ground and clutched her stomach and cried even louder

"Amu, open the window" demanded Ikuto

_Why does she hurt so much? Who hurt her so much as to make her cry like this? My dear Amu let me come in, even though you will never love me, but let me be of help even as a friend_

"No" said Amu through her sobs

"Please, don't cry, who did this to you?" said Ikuto with sadness because he couldn't go in and comfort her

"…You…You did this!" said Amu as she cried even more

Ikuto was shocked that he was the one that caused her that much harm

"M-me?" he whispered

_He doesn't even see how he hurt me_

Amu just closed the curtain and went to her bedroom

Ikuto left and tried to figure out how he caused Amu to cry so much

The next day Amu woke up with red puffy eyes

_I'm a mess, good thing it's Sunday I don't have to go out_

She went downstairs to eat breakfast, when the phone rang

"Good Morning!" yelled a really happy Utau

"Uh…good morning, Utau" said Amu trying to fake happiness

"Would you want to come to the movies today with me, Kukai, and Rima? Ikuto and Nagehiko said they couldn't go because they had something to do together, and we didn't invite Tadase"

"Um, I'm sorry I can't go…I have to clean the whole house" said Amu

"Oh, that's bad I guess, well next time, bye"

"Bye" said Amu as she sighed

Instead of cleaning the house, Amu watched romantic movies all day

Meanwhile Ikuto was with Nagehiko talking

"How do you think I hurt Amu?" asked Ikuto not believing that he was the cause

"I don't know, but tell me what happened so I maybe can get an idea as to how you hurt her"

Ikuto told Nagehiko everything from when he went to comfort her to when he took her home

Nagehiko just started to chuckle

"Hey what are you laughing about? It'S NOT FUNNY!" said Ikuto getting irritated because he didn't find anything funny about his situation

"Well can't you see?" said Nagehiko

"See what?" asked Ikuto completely lost

"Amu likes you, and you started to flirt with the ice cream girl, and then Amu tried to take her off of you, and then the girl said that she wasn't worthy of you, so now Amu thinks that you will never look at her as more than a friend and she feels hurt because you keep showing a lot of kindness towards her, when she thinks that it means nothing" said Nagehiko explaining everything to Ikuto

"So, Amu likes me?" said Ikuto not believe it

"It's obvious, can't you see how she blushes whenever you're around"

_Amu likes me!_

A smile started to form on Ikuto's lips, but it soon vanished at what Nagehiko said

"But, she's apparently mad with you right now, so you can't actually do anything"

"I will make her forgive me!" exclaimed Ikuto with determination

Nagehiko just smiled up at his friend

-The Next Day-

Amu woke up with one thought in mind

_I will avoid Ikuto at all costs before and after school; I Don't even want to see him_

She put on her uniform, fixed her hair, brushed her teeth, and head for school 30 minutes earlier so that she wouldn't bump into Ikuto

Meanwhile Ikuto woke up with one thought in mind

_I __will make my dear Amu forgive me_

He put on his uniform, messed up his hair, brushed his teeth, ate breakfast, and headed for school hoping to bump into Amu

To his disappointment he didn't get to walk with her as he usually did

He arrived at his school and started his long day

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, even though it's mostly explanations**

**I'm trying to put the exciting stuff in the chapter were everyone goes to the beach and stuff**

**So yeah that's all for now**

**Please Review**


	12. Chapter 12

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own Shugo Chara **

Amu arrived at Seiyo High, and headed straight to her classroom

As soon as she arrived Utau walked up to her and was about to greet her but noticed that something was wrong

"Amu…are you alright?" asked Utau while shoving Kukai away so that she could talk with Amu alone

Amu just looked up at Utau, tears starting to form

Utau just hugged her and tried to comfort her

"Amu what's wrong? Tell me please, you'll feel better if you let it out" said Utau

"It's Ikuto" said Amu speaking for the first time in the day

"Wha-, why?" asked Utau confused because the last time she saw them they were happy

"I, I love him but he will never like me. Saturday after you guys left we went to get ice cream…and, and the girl that worked there was all over him and he didn't even do anything even after I tried to back her off…and she, she said something that's true"

"Amu, maybe he can love you" said Utau, "but what exactly did the girl say?"

"That he deserves someone like her, she had a good body and she was confident, unlike me"

"That's not true"

"Well, even if it isn't I'm just his best friend"

"Why don't you try and talk to him?" asked Utau even though she knew that would make Amu mad, but she was trying to reason with her

"UTAU! I don't want to see him, I can't talk to him, at least not right now" said Amu a little angry and a bit happy that her friend brought that up

_Yeah, I think I should talk to him, but after a while of serious thinking_

"I'll talk to him, but just let me think about this but help me avoid him for at least a week until I have the courage to face him" said Amu smiling since she had the support of her friend even though Utau still didn't answer her

Then during lunch Amu was telling Rima about what happened and she was also going to help her avoid Ikuto

Meanwhile the with the guys Ikuto explained everything that happened at the ice cream shop and what Nagehiko told him about Amu liking him

"So, what you're saying is that Amu likes you, and you like her?" asked Kairi who had just returned from a very long trip

"Yeah, but she still doesn't confess to me or anything but according to what Nagehiko can understand from the whole situation yeah" said Ikuto

"But…WOW dude! You love Amu! I totally support you!" said Kukai patting Ikuto on the back

"But there's a problem, " said Nagehiko, " Amu, right now apparently hates him, so I think she will try to avoid Ikuto at all costs and she will have the girls help her, so Kukai, you and I have to try and convince Utau and Rima to help us help Ikuto talk to Amu, and we as in all of us also have to help Ikuto bump into Amu so that they can talk"

Ikuto just nodded and after Nagehiko finished talking he looked up at his friends and asked them, "So will you guys help me?"

"Yes, why not" said Kairi

"Of course, you're my best buddy, and hey this is Amu we're talking about! Come on let's do this!" said Kukai excitedly

"Yeah" said Nagehiko giving him a smile

"So how –" Nagehiko was interrupted by Kukai

"First I want to know something…when exactly did you fall in love with Amu?" asked Kukai smirking

Ikuto just rolled his eyes knowing that Kukai would sooner or later ask that question

"I don't know, I think it was with time, every time she smiled, laughed, got angry at me, I don't know it just happened I couldn't see her cry or be sad and then I just realized I loved her and I wanted her to be happy" said Ikuto smiling to himself and bringing back childhood memories

_**Flash-Back**_

_A 8-year old little girl with pink hair was hiding from someone behind a tree trying to contain her giggles_

_Then all of a sudden she started running as soon as she spotted a blue haired boy about 9 years old_

"_Ikuto, you will never catch me!" yelled the little girl_

"_Yes I will!" replied the boy running after her_

_The pinkette kept on running and running with a smile not noticing that the boy was catching up to her_

_Then all of a sudden before arriving at the swings the boy caught her and grabbed her by the waist and hugged her_

"_I caught you Amu" said the boy while panting_

"_Yes, you did" said the pinkette through giggles_

"_Ikuto, can you push me on the swings?" asked the girl hopefully_

_The boy looked at her, "Okay…but only if you promise to marry me forever and ever when we are big"_

"_Of course" said the girl hugging him then grabbing his hand and pulling him the swings_

_The pinkette got on the swings and started laughing as soon as the boy started to push her and she rose up in the swing_

"_This is so much fun, IKUTOOO!!" yelled the girl _

_The boy just started laughing_

_**End Flash-Back**_

_I bet she doesn't even remember that, that was so long ago_

"Aww, Ikuto why that face are you remembering something? you're sentimental" joked Kukai

Ikuto just punched him playfully, and they started planning how to make Ikuto bump into Amu so that they could talk

With the girls on the other hand they were planning how to make Amu NOT bump into Ikuto

"Okay, Amu we will help you only if you promise to talk to Ikuto when you're ready, okay?" asked Rima

"Okay" said Amu smiling at her two best girl friends

_I just hope I can find the courage to talk to him fast_

"So we will have some signal for when Ikuto is coming…let's see what should the signal be…hmmm," said Utau and then all three of the girl were deep in thought, "I know, we should wink, so when Ikuto is coming toward you we wink and then you walk away, but to know from what direction he is coming we wink and then face to the direction he is coming really fast, is that okay?" asked Utau

"Yeah, I think that works" said Amu

Rima just nodded

And so the plan started

**I think this is where I will end this chapter**

**So I hope you liked it **

**Please review if you liked it**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay guys, I uploaded this chapter a little sooner teehee**

**I hope you guys don't kill me at the end of it *sweatdrops* anyway please tell me what you think about it, I tried really hard in this one although I think it's a little bit off character :P**

**Now on with the chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own Shugo Chara **

Everything had gone well for Amu, so far, it's been two days and she hasn't seen Ikuto or talked to him

_Shit! Amu!...please stop avoiding me, I miss you_

"Amu, do you want to continue this, I think it's affecting you, you haven't smiled since Monday and it's now Wednesday?" asked Utau worried for her friend

"Yeah, I'm okay" said Amu faking a smile

_The truth is I'm not fine, I miss him, but I can't face him…this sucks I cry myself to sleep_

"Guys I'm going to my class early because I have to talk to the teacher about something, is that okay?" asked Amu as she started to get up from her seat

"Yeah go ahead, I'll go talk to Nagehiko since I haven't talked to him really since the plan is on" said Rima

"Yeah me too, I miss Kukai" said Utau

_I'm so glad for them, they have someone_

So with that Amu left the cafeteria and walked to her class room and Utau and Rima went to the boys' table

"Hi Nagi, Kukai, Ikuto, Kairi" said Rima

"Hi Kukai, Nagehiko, Ikuto, Kairi" said Utau

Just as they sat down, Ikuto got up and everyone looked up at him

"What's wrong?" asked Kairi

"Oh I'm just going to walk around and clear mind, also because I guess you guys want to talk, I mean you haven't really seen each other with all that's going on" explained Ikuto

Nagehiko just smiled at him and Kukai nodded

Kairi got up to, "I'll walk with Ikuto, if you don't mind Ikuto, so that you guys can have your time alone"

"Sure come along"

"Thanks" said Utau Rima Kukai and Nagehiko

So Ikuto and Kairi left and started to walk in the different hallways

"This is wrong?" said Kukai with his smile gone

"I know, Amu is sad but she doesn't admit it" said Utau

"They are both sad" said Nagehiko

Rima had tears forming in her eyes and she didn't want to let them escape but one rolled down her cheek

"Oh, honey don't cry" said Nagehiko as he went next to her and hugged her

Utau just looked at Rima and tears were threatening to fall too but she was looking up to the ceiling so they wouldn't, as soon as Kukai saw Utau's eyes he also went to her side and hugged her and she let the tears fall

"I don't want to see Amu nor Ikuto sad, they are two of my dearest friends" said Rima between sobs

"Yeah, and, and this just kind of divides the group" said Utau while hiding her face in Kukai's chest

"You know, we were going to ask you two to help us help Ikuto talk to Amu" said Kukai as he leaned his head on top of Utau's

"Yeah, so why don't you two stop crying and we help them get together?" asked Nagehiko as he raised up Rima's face and cleaned her tears away

They stopped crying, and agreed to do that

But unknown to them something was about to happen

Ikuto was walking with Kairi through the hallways

_Amu when we talk will you forgive me, will you confess to me,will I confess to you, I want to know how've you been…I only get to see you walk away when I try to approach you, but I don't get to see your face_

But Ikuto got interrupted from his thoughts because he heard two familiar voices

"Did you hear that?" asked Kairi whispering

Ikuto just nodded and placed a finger over his lips indicating Kairi to keep quiet

Ikuto just peeked into the other hallway from where the voices were heard, and he found Amu and Tadase

_Tadagay? Amu?_

"Amu why are you with Tsukiyomi?" asked Tadase as she tried to get away but he always blocked her

"Just leave me alone" said Amu looking at the floor

"NO! Tell me, weren't you BEST friends not a COUPLE?" asked Tadase with anger in his voice

Amu had tears forming in her eyes, "Well, what does it matter to you, you cheated on me?!"

Tadase pushed her to a corner and cupped her teary face in his hands

"Amu…it wasn't my fault" said Tadase

"Even if it wasn't you didn't stop her, did you?" said Amu trying to push him away

_WTF?! Tadase get your hands off of her!_

Ikuto was now mad, no he was furious, he wanted to go punch Tadase , but Kairi hold him back

"What now?" hissed Ikuto through clenched teeth

"Wait, if you go right now and push him away you might hurt her because he has her cornered" whispered Kairi staring right into Ikuto's eyes

Ikuto just nodded and returned his gaze back at the scene, ready for the moment where Tadagay is far away from Amu, the anger boiling in him

Tadase didn't respond to her he just leaned closer and closer

Amu had more tears rolling down her face

"NO!" she said as she placed her hands in front of her face

Tadase just grabbed them and pinned them above her head, and he kissed her

Amu was wriggling out of his grasp but he held his grip firm

_How dare he kiss MY AMU!_

Ikuto was now growling, but Kairi hold him back

"See now, everything is okay, come back with me" said Tadase as he realized his grip on one of her hands

"Never! Idiot!" said Amu as she pushed him away with her free hand and he fell to the ground

Then all of a sudden a blur of blue passed in front of Amu and covered her view of Tadase

_Ikuto!_

Ikuto was about to punch him but Amu pulled him back, "No! Leave him, please?"

Tadase was terrified on the floor he couldn't move or talk, the anger he had seen in Ikuto's piercing eyes petrified him

"But he kissed you!" yelled Ikuto through his teeth

"Yes, but please don't hurt him, you can get in trouble!" yelled Amu with tears still flowing

Ikuto just kicked him, "LEAVE NOW! AND NEVER EVER IN YOUR LIFE COME NEAR AMU!"

Tadase got up ran away crying

Ikuto was panting from the anger, and just as Amu saw that Tadase was out of view she release Ikuto's arm she fell to the floor

_That was close, OHMYGOD! Ikuto saved me…_

Ikuto breathe in and out, calming himself before turning to Amu

Amu had gone to corner and pushed her knees up to her face, and cried silently

"Amu… are you okay?" asked Ikuto as he kneeled down in front of her

Amu all of sudden flew towards Ikuto and hugged him and made him fall in his butt

"I, I missed you so much, you can't believe it!" said Amu burying her face in his chest

Ikuto hugged her back and smiled

Kairi was watching all of this from behind the wall and left them alone

"Me too, Amu Me too!" he said letting a single tear escape

"Does this mean you forgive me?" asked Ikuto

Amu just nodded and hugged him even tighter

"I can't breathe" said Ikuto

Amu immediately pulled away and laughed

"Sorry" she said as Ikuto brushed away her tears

Then all of a sudden Ikuto had a serious face on, "Amu I…"

_I'm going to tell her I love her, that I can't live without her_

**Okay so I guess I will end the chapter here!!**

**I hope you liked it, please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Guys could you please go read the story, 'And the silver haired boy changed everything' by super-p, my friend super-p is writing it and it's pretty cool but it doesn't get much readers and reviews, so please read it it's an Inuyasha fic. :D**

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own Shugo Chara **

"Amu, I l- " Ikuto was interrupted by Amu

"Ikuto, why don't we skip class, I really don't want to go to class, besides it's my last period and it's creative writing…please" said Amu while doing puppy dog eyes

Ikuto sighed and agreed with her

"So, what were you going to say?" asked Amu

"Oh, uh…I was going to say…Amu I…like it when you're happy…yeah that's what I was going to say"

_That was close, I guess I'll tell her later on_

_Oh, I thought her was going to confess to me, or something, why did I have to interrupt him, geez Amu way to ruin it_

"Oh…um okay" said Amu with a sad smile

Ikuto just looked at her and knew that something was wrong but he didn't want to push it, so she let her be for the moment

"So where do you want to go? To the mall, the movies, the park, the amusement park, your house, or my house?" asked Ikuto

"I don't know, can we just walk around the mall?" asked Amu while fidgeting with her fingers

_Why am I so nervous…he is just my best friend who I love and that's all, ahh! Amu calm down_

"That sounds okay, let's go" Ikuto said as he grabbed Amu's hand and pulled her out of school

They arrived at the mall and started walking around just looking at the various stores, an awlward silence fell around them

"So?..." said Ikuto trying to break the silence

"Umm, so…how have you been?" asked Amu raising her eyebrow

Ikuto just started laughing and Amu didn't know what was happening to him

"Ikuto, are you ok?" asked Amu as a smile started forming on her face because of her friend's reaction

"HAHA!...Yeah, it's just that…I don't know that was a weird question" he said as he composed himself

Amu just crossed her arms, "Oh, really?"

Amu just started laughing too, "It actually is"

After she stopped laughing she was about to say something but she didn't see Ikuto

"Ikuto?" she asked confused

She turned around didn't see him, turned to her left, her right, nothing

Then all of a sudden Amu's view was covered by a pair of hands

"Close your eyes" said a husky voice

"Ikuto" Amu whined but did as she was told

"Now open them!" Amu opened her eyes to see two yellow eyes stare back at her

"Meow" said the 'eyes'

"Aww, a kitten, where did you get him?" asked Amu as she took the midnight-blue kitten

"I bought a while ago and I was planning on giving it to you, then you avoided me and so I couldn't give it to you" said Ikuto while petting the kitten's head

"Thank you, I think I'll name him…Ikuto!" said Amu happily

Ikuto just rolled his eyes, "Amu, I don't think my name is a good name for him, why don't you name him…Whiskers?"

"Well it does work for him, because look you two look alike" said Amu as she put the cat next to Ikuto's face as if to show their similarities, "You're both cats, and you're the same color, and besides he likes it"

"How do you know you're not a cat?" asked Ikuto

"Look, Whiskers" said Amu and the kitten just looked up at her

"Ikuto" said Amu, "Meow" meowed the kitten

"See he likes it, he meowed meaning it's a yes" Ikuto rolled his eyes and smacked his forehead

_I knew I shouldn't have gotten the midnight-blue one…._

"But I'll call him Iku, so you won't get confused" smiled Amu

"Kids" sighed Ikuto

"Hey, you're only one year older than me so you're a kid too"

"Whatever, _kid, _come on" said Ikuto as he grabbed her hand and led her out the cat following them

After a while of walking Amu didn't know where Ikuto was taking her

"Um…Iku do you know where he is taking me?" Amu asked the kitten which made Ikuto smile

"Meow" replied Iku, "Yeah that's what I thought" said Amu while closing her eyes

"I'm taking you to the park" said Ikuto while making sure that Amu wouldn't bump into anyone or anything

"OHH! REALLY! YEAH!" squealed Amu, "I haven't been to the park in a while"

"So why did you chose to go to the mall, instead of the park?" asked Ikuto raising an eyebrow

_She is so weird…but that's why I love her_

"I don't know…okay no, because I wanted to see if Claire's still had a bracelet I liked, and it still does" said Amu

"Okay" said Ikuto shaking his head, "here we are"

As soon as he announced that they arrived Amu, grabbed Iku and ran to the swings

"Ikuto!! Push me!" yelled Amu already seated on the swing

"You won't ask like so many years ago?" asked Ikuto **(A/N: If you're lost go read the flash-back in ch.12, if you aren't lost good for you :D, on with the story)**

"You still remember?" asked Amu blushing remembering the promise

"Of course how could I forget" said Ikuto smirking, "You are going to be my wife when we are BIG!"

"haha, yeah, but we are best friends how can that work?" asked Amu , making Ikuto frown for a second

_Why did I just say that, I mean I love him…STUPID AMU, NOW YOU CUT YOUR CHANCES OF BEING WITH HIM_

"We'll make it work" he said smiling, "besides you promised"

"Okay, so will you push me on the swings?" asked Amu hopefully

"Sure…but you have to promise me to always be by my side forever and ever no matter what" said Ikuto smiling

"haha okay, I promise, forever by your side" said Amu

_I'll will always be by your side even as friends, I just wish it could be something more_

**Well I think this is a good place to stop**

**I hope you liked it, I did I thought it was sweet**

**Please Review**


	15. Chapter 15

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own Shugo Chara **

After a while Amu got off the swings Ikuto following her

"So, what do we do now?" asked Amu happily while petting her new kitten

"Well we could go to your house and start packing" said Ikuto smirking

Amu's eyes widened, "Packing? Why am I moving?"

"No you're not moving and besides if you were moving wouldn't you know…WE are packing for the weekend in the beach remember" said Ikuto

"Huh? Oh of course I remember…pfft how could I forget, I never forget a thing" said Amu blushing

_I can't believe I forgot_

_I can't believe she forgot_

"Suure" said Ikuto, "Come on we need to pack"

They were on their way to Amu's house to pack the beach stuff because they would be leaving Friday after noon, and that was in two days

They were three blocks away from Amu's house when, "AMU!!"

_Huh?...Utau?_

_Utau just had to ruin the moment, just when I had time alone with Amu _

"Utau?" said Amu as she turned around to confirm that it was her friend

Utau was running at full speed toward where Amu was, Kukai walking behind her with Rima, Nagehiko, and Kairi

"You stay away from her!" yelled Utau as she pulled Amu away from Ikuto

"What the f***?!" yelled Ikuto

"Yeah, stay away from her you hurt her!" said Utau while glaring at Ikuto

"Utau, everything is ok now, I forgave him" said Amu as all the others approached him

"So Ikuto you told her that you l-" said Kukai but was interrupted because Ikuto put a hand over his mouth

"No, I still haven't told her" whispered Ikuto to Kukai but only so that he could here

Kukai just nodded his head and grinned

"You still haven't told Amu what?" asked Rima too bluntly

"Oh, I still haven't told Amu that I would like to buy some shirts for the beach" said Ikuto

Nagehiko and Rima just eyed Ikuto mysteriously

_That was close…NAGEHIKO I BEG YOU PLEASE CALM YOU'RE GIRLFRIEND, she looks as if she is going to kill me…she may be tiny but she's scary_

_What's up with Ikuto, was he supposed to tell me something…OMG! Was he going to tell me that he likes me, that he likes someone else!? Why did I have to interrupt the moment back there…sigh_

"So, everything's okay now?" asked Utau smiling and turning her head from Amu to Ikuto

"Yeah" said Amu smiling and giving a hug to Ikuto

"Awww, you two would look so good together" said Rima with a smirk

Amu just opened her mouth in shock

_Did Rima just say that?!...oh she is going to pay_

"Yeah you do" said Nagehiko backing up his girlfriend

_WHAT Nagehiko you're supposed to be on my side and not imply anything that I like her!....wait Ikuto keep it cool_

"Ikuto…" said Kairi speaking for the first time

"Yeah, Amu don't you think we look good together?" whispered Ikuto seductively into Amu's ear

"Uh, umm, n-no way p-pervert" stuttered Amu blushing

Everyone just laughed at her reaction

"Okay let's go shopping for beach supplies!" exclaimed Rima and Utau in unison, "Not Again" sighed Nagehiko and Kukai in unison

"I won't be able to go shopping or the beach, sorry guys see ya later" said Kairi as he walked away

"Too bad" said Ikuto, "So Amu do you want to go shopping?"

"No, you are not going shopping with you dear _best friend_ Amu, we are having guy time" said Kukai as he and Nagehiko pulled Ikuto in the direction of Kukai's house

"KUKAI! YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" yelled Utau

"Come on Utau, we need guy time" whined Kukai

"Yeah let them Utau, we can have girl time" said Amu and she grabbed Utau's hand

"Okay" said Utau as she and the other two headed to the mall

"Ikuto take Iku with you!" said Amu leaving her kitten with Ikuto

--At the Mall—

"So what happened?" asked Rima getting right to the point

Amu smiled and told them everything from when Tadase went up to her, when he kissed her forcefully and, when Ikuto appeared out of nowhere and saved her, when she hugged him, when they went to the park, and when they caught up to them, she skipped the part of the promise because she thought it was kind of private or an Amu- Ikuto moment that has to be known only to her and him

"Ohh Amu, he is perfect for you, why don't you tell him you love him already" squealed Utau

"Yeah Amu, if you don't tell him soon he might get over you and find someone else" said Rima

"ugh, it's cause I don't know what he will say, what if he rejects me and this ruins our friendship, I'm scared" admitted Amu

"Amu everyone is scared when they confess their love" said Rima, "I was scared, and I bet Utau was scared in saying yes to Kukai"

'Yeah I was" said Utau

"Ah, guys, okay I'll try to tell him this weekend, okay?"

"Yes!" squealed both of her best girl friends

"Okay NOW LET'S GO SHOPPING!" exclaimed Utau

The girls raided the mall and bought everything they liked and thought they needed for the beach

--At Kukai's House—

"So, how did you get her to forgive you?" asked Nagehiko

Kukai just grinned and nodded

Ikuto told them from when he and Kairi where walking and heard Tadagay's and Amu's voices, when Tadagay kissed her, when he saved her, when they went to the mall, when they went to the park except the part about the promise, and when they were interrupted by Utau

"Everything's like it was?" asked Kukai

"Meow" said Iku as he looked up at Ikuto to hear his response

"Well yes kinda except for Iku" said Ikuto looking at the cat that was looking back

"Iku? Why Iku?" asked Nagehiko

" sigh… because Amu thinks he's like me and she wanted to name him Ikuto, but I said no that whiskers was better, but she insisted so instead of naming him Ikuto she named him Iku" said Ikuto rolling his eyes

The other two just started laughing their lungs out at the explanation

_Amu, you are in sooo much trouble!_

"It's true…he does….he does look like you" said Kukai in between his laugh

"Guys…"said Ikuto trying to get their attention but failed, "GUYS!"

They immediately stopped laughing and looked up at Ikuto

"But how do I tell Amu that I love her?" he asked seriously

"Well since everything's okay now, you can tell her at the beach when the sun is setting and be all romantic and stuff, girls love it" said Kukai

"Yeah you can tell her at the beach, " said Nagehiko as he now turned to Kukai, "but it doesn't have to be when the sun is setting it's when he's ready, because the place won't determine whether she accepts or rejects him"

"But what if this affects our friendship?" Ikuto asked worried

"Come on, dude, when have you been this unsure about yourself?" asked Kukai

"I know, it's just that Amu is not just any girl who I can hook up with and then just leave, she's special and I don't want our friendship to be ruined, it's like you and Utau she's special to you and Nagehiko and Rima, Rima is special to him, they are not just girls that want to get laid and then thrown away, we care about them, I care about Amu" said Ikuto explaining what he felt

"Yeah I get it" said Nagehiko, " but come on, it's totally obvious that she loves you, for what happened with the Sakura girl, the way she acts around you, and because she always blushes when you get close to her"

"Yeah, okay, I'll confess to her at the beach" said Ikuto regaining his confidence again

"I wonder if they finished shopping already?" asked Kukai, " because I need to go pick up Utau and her bags"

"I'll text Amu?"

--With the girls—

'**Amu, my sweet Amu, did you finish shopping so that me and the guys can go pick you 3 and your bags up**

**Love ikuto'**

"OMG!" yelled Amu which made everyone at the mall look at her

"What happened?"asked Rima

"I don't know, I just got excited because Ikuto texted me and told me his sweet Amu and Love Ikuto" explained Amu, "Oh and also if we're finished so that the guys can pick us up"

"Yes! Tell them to pick us up, I was planning on taking a taxi and leave Kukai with his 'guy time' but I guess I don't have to waste money on taxi anymore" said Utau smiling

'**Yes, you guys can pick us up now and thanks Utau didn't want to pay the taxi lol**

_Do I put love Amu or should I just put Amu…I think I'll put Love Amu_

**Love Amu'**

As soon as she sent the text she received a reply

'**ok we'll get there in about ten minutes'**

The guys arrived in ten minutes and helped the girls put their bags in the car

"Thanks Ikuto" Amu said to Ikuto as soon as she and him were alone

"For what?"

"For picking me and the girls up" she said smiling

"Oh you're welcome, either way I was going to pick _you _up, I don't want anything to happen to you" he said as he cupped her face in his hands

Amu blushed and tried to turn away but he kept her face in his hands not letting her move

"Always count on me for everything, okay?" he said as he kissed her forehead

_Ikuto that's so sweet, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH…I AM going to confess to you at the beach no matter what_

_I will always do anything in my power to keep you happy and protect you_

Amu nodded her head and hugged him

"Are you two lovebirds taking a taxi or coming with us? Hurry up!" yelled Rima as she pulled Nagehiko into the car

Amu immediately pulled away from him and blushed, Ikuto chuckled at her reaction

_Ohh Rima, you will pay!_

**Ok so this is where I will end this chapter**

**I hope you liked it, and please review**

**Guys, I was planning on going to the future after the beach stuff and make everyone adult and have families, do you guys want that or do you guys want me to put more chapters in their teenage years and show the marriage proposals and then make them adults ?**

**Please tell me, by review or send me a PM, just please tell me, because I still don't know :P**


	16. Chapter 16

**Guys sorry this chapter is short :(**

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own Shugo Chara **

Thursday went by as usual, everyone happy, perverted comments from Ikuto and Amu blushing and calling him a pervert, Utau squealing over the latest gossip, Rima telling jokes, Kukai and Nagehiko rolling their eyes and talking to Ikuto, and of course classes

Today is Friday afternoon and everyone is excited for the trip, they were waiting outside of Utau's house for the car to arrive

"So, everyone's ready for the fun?!" yelled Utau as the car approached them

"Yeah!" exclaimed Kukai with a fist in the air giving a kiss on the cheek to Utau, who blushed

"Yeah" said Rima and Nagehiko

"Sure" said Ikuto smirking

Amu just nodded her head

_Okay, how am I going to do this, do I tell him the last day, tomorrow, today, when during breakfast, lunch?...ahhh!! What if he says no, Amu be confident and go for it!_

Amu was deep in thought that she didn't notice that Ikuto had put her luggage in the car and everyone was already in the car

"Oi Amu" said Ikuto waving a hand in front of her face

"…"

_What could she be thinking about that takes all her attention,…sigh, Amu I don't know what you would do without me seriously_

Ikuto lifted her over his shoulder and this being unnoticed by Amu, until she realized she was 'floating' and the ground was moving

"OMG! I'm floating! Awesome!" exclaimed Amu not realizing that Ikuto was carrying her

"Amu…you're not floating" smirked Ikuto

_Seriously what goes on in this girls head?_

"Huh? Ikuto how'd you get there? Put me down!" yelled Amu as she kicked her legs in the air

"Amu, wait up, you could kill someone if you do that" said Ikuto as he grabbed her legs and prevented from moving

"PUT ME DOWN!" she yelled as she punched him on the back

"Okay" he said when he placed her on the seat , "Amu that hurt"

"It was supposed to hurt" said Amu while sticking her tongue out at him

"There's a problem" said Utau with a sad face

Rima just smirked noticing half of what the problem was, "Guess someone will have to sit on someone's lap"

"Huh? WHAT, NO!" said Amu crossing her arms in front of her chest

"Yeah, but someone else has to do that too because only three people fit in the back seat" said Utau from the front sit

Amu just smirked, "Guess, you have to sit on Nagehiko's lap and Utau on Kukai's lap"

_Pay back, Rima!_

Rima blushed, and looked away, Nagehiko just smiled

"I don't mind, Rima" said Nagehiko as he wrapped his arms around her waist placing her on his lap

"Amu, did you notice I'm in the front seat, I have the directions, so I have to be in the front and you in the back and so you have to seat on Ikuto's lap, because Kukai is mine" she said while pointing to a sleeping Kukai

"Aww, why?" whined Amu, and Rima just smirked, "Yeah if I have to do it you also have to"

"Come on Amu, it's getting late" said Utau

"Argh okay" said Amu as she got off the car so that Ikuto could get in and she could sit in his lap

"So, how'd you like this?" whispered Ikuto into Amu's ear

"I don't know, you pervert" said Amu blushing

_Why did it have to be me?..._

After a couple of hours of driving, everyone fell asleep, well except for the driver and Ikuto

Rima leaned her head on Nagehiko's chest and he leaned his head on top of hers, still having his arms wrapped around her waist

Kukai's head was leaned against the window, as well as Utau's

Amu fell asleep and nuzzled her head on Ikuto's neck

He wrapped his arms around her preventing her from falling; he started to feel sleepy so he leaned his head on the seat

Amu unconsciously clung onto Ikuto's shirt with one hand and wrapped her other arm around his waist

Rima unconsciously hugged Nagehiko, who hugged her tighter

They were driving peacefully, when the driver bumped into a bump making the car jump and waking up Utau and Kukai

"Huh?" said Kukai sleepily

"Sorry, and Miss Hoshina" said the driver apogetically

"No worries, Jaime" said Utau while looking at her friends on the seats behind her

"Kukai…pst" whispered Utau to the still sleepy Kukai

"What?" asked Kukai also whispering to her and sending her a kiss

Utau just pointed her finger to the couples that were sleeping, Kukai turned around and smirked

"Why don't we take a picture of them?" said Kukai, "Here, take the picture"

Utau took the picture of both of the couples together, then one of Amu and Ikuto and one of Nagehiko and Rima

"Hey Utau, you had this planned right?" asked Kukai as he pointed to the sleeping couples

"Yes!" exclaimed Utau

Kukai just hugged her from behind the seat, "I love you, you know that right?"

"Yes I do, and me too" said Utau as she intertwined her fingers with Kukai's

After about 15 minutes they arrived at the beach house

Jaime opened the trunk and started to take the things into the house

Meanwhile Utau was trying to wake up her friends, but the only ones that woke up where Ikuto and Nagehiko

"We're here" whispered Utau

They just nodded and got out of the car carrying the sleeping girls

Ikuto and Nagehiko went into the house, but didn't know where the rooms where, it was huge

"Oh, sorry the rooms are upstairs…but there are only three rooms available right now, so we're going to pair up…it's me and Kukai, Nagehiko and Rima, and Ikuto and Amu" said Utau apogeticaly

"Okay" said Nagehiko as he carried Rima to their room

Ikuto followed suit

When he entered the room, he found only one king sized bed, so he went to the right side since he liked to sleep on the left, and placed Amu there

He was about to leave, but Amu was clinging onto him

"Ikuto…" she whispered in her sleep, "I …I love you…please stay….don't leave me" she said as tears started rolling down her face

_She must be having a bad dream…but she does love me?!_

Suddenly Amu pulled him closer, their faces only inches apart

Ikuto couldn't resist her slightly parted lips, they were telling him to kiss her

Ikuto cleaned her tears away and gently kissed her…

**Okay so will end this chapter**

**I hope you liked It**

**Please review :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own Shugo Chara **

Ikuto gave her a pure chaste kiss, that caused Amu to wake up and he immediately separated from her

"Amu…"

"Did, did you just kissed me?" asked Amu unconsciously placing her fingertips to her lips that had a tingly feeling

"I am sorry" said Ikuto as he got up and started to leave

_I guess she doesn't love me, besides it was just a dream…_

"NO! WAIT!" exclaimed Amu

Ikuto turned around and looked at her with so much longing and hurt

"Why did you kiss me?...Ikuto do you, do …you love…me?" asked Amu just above a whisper

Ikuto walked up to her and kneeled beside her bed, "Amu" he said while taking her hands in his, "I don't know why I kissed you, but…I have loved you for so long now…do you love me?"

"I, I…I , Ikuto I do love you" said Amu as she hugged him

_And I was stressing out about this, this is perfect_

"Amu I've longed for this you don't know how long" said Ikuto hugging her back

They kept on hugging each other absorbing the moment until Kukai barged in to them

"Amu! Ikuto! Time for the – OH MY GOD, ARE YOU TWO TOGETHER?!" asked Kukai a little bit too loud

Amu immediately let go of Ikuto and blushed

"Dude, you had to ruin the moment, this was the part where I was supposed to kiss her, and yes I guess we are together now" said Ikuto smirking

"Pervert, I didn't w-want you to k-kiss me" said Amu while turning away

"Sure you didn't" said Ikuto

"AMU AND IKUTO ARE TOGETHER!" yelled Kukai so loud that it was heard all around the house

Then all they heard was shuffling noises that were heading to the room

"YOU ARE?" yelled Utau

"Really?" asked Nagehiko

"Finally?" asked Rima

Ikuto was about to answer but Kukai beat him, "YES! I saw them hugging all lovey dovey!"

"Kukai!" whined Amu

"Don't be embarrassed" said Kukai as he ruffled Amu's hair

"Yeah don't be" said Ikuto as he hugged her from behind and placed his chin on her shoulder

"Besides, we are not a couple yet, because you still haven't asked me to be your girlfriend" smirked Amu

"You still haven't?" asked Rima wide-eyed

"Okay you asked for it" said Ikuto as he turned her around and kissed her again, Amu put her arms around his neck, just when she was about to kiss back he separated, "Would you want to be my girlfriend, _Amu_?" he asked

Everyone just stared in awe at what just happened

_OMG! I JUST KISSED HIM INFRONT OF EVERYONE_

"Yes! Why not pervert" said Amu as she gave him another kiss

"Okaayy…why don't we go to the beach?" asked Nagehiko

"HAI!" yelled everyone

All the girls where in the water having fun, and all the boys where playing beach soccer

After a while the girls came out of the water screaming, the guys immediately stopped their game and when running to the girls

"What happened?" asked Nagehiko as he grabbed Rima's hand

"We saw something in the water" said Rima as she pointed to the flipper that came out of the water

"I'm going see what it is" said Ikuto while getting closer

"No , you're not going alone" said Amu as she took his hand and walked with him

They walked on the dock to get a better view, Amu was trembling of fear

"Don't worry Amu, if it's something dangerous it won't hurt us up here" said Ikuto squeezing her hand

Then all of a sudden Ikuto let go of Amu's hand and jumped into the water

"IKUTOO!" yelled Amu as he came to the surface

_Oh, it's just a dolphin…they thought it was shark_

"What's wrong with- OHMYGOSH, it's coming after you!" said Amu as the flipper got closer and closer to Ikuto

"Dude! Get out" yelled Kukai

"Ikuto!" yelled Utau while grabbing Kukai's arm

"Amu, come in!" yelled Ikuto as he swam closer to the flipper

"What are you doing? Oh" said Amu as the flipper stuck its head out, "It's a dolphin"

She immediately jumped in the water and grabbed on to Ikuto who was petting the dolphin

"Guys, come in, it's a dolphin!" yelled Amu

"A dolphin!" yelled Rima as she ran into the water pulling Nagehiko with her

"A dolphin, come on!" exclaimed Kukai carrying Utau into the water

_Ikuto…you were so brave, you are just perfect_

"Amu, hold on to me firmly" said Ikuto

"Okay"

Amu grabbed onto him, and Ikuto grabbed on to the dolphins flipper, and the dolphin started swimming and giving them a ride

Ikuto then let go of the dolphin and the dolphin swam back to the others

"Oh, I want to try that" said Rima, "Okay" Nagehiko said smiling and grabbing on to the dolphin

"We go next" said Utau

With Ikuto and Amu that were left about 50 meters away from the group

"Ikuto, why'd you let go?" asked Amu quite confused

" 'Cuz I wanted to be with you" said Ikuto as he hugged her

"Aww Ikuto that's so sweet, but I was having fun" said Amu trying to get away, "and besides this is embarrassing

"So you don't have fun with me" said Ikuto with a frown and letting her go

Amu immediately felt guilty, "No don't think that, I do have fun with you, but…I was having a lot of fun playing with "

"So you have more fun with Mr. Dolphin than with me?"Asked Ikuto faking a sadder frown

_I just love teasing this girl…_

"No, but this like once in a lifetime opportunity and I have you for forever and ever" said Amu smiling

"Okay, but why is it embarrassing when I hug you, you are my _girlfriend _now you know" said Ikuto with a smirk

_Ohh, he was faking!...stupid Ikuto_

"Because…I am your girlfriend,but we…are still like best friends and that's weird" said Amu trying to come up with an excuse

"Amu, we still are best friends, but you are my girlfriend so you have to show me some love" said Ikuto," so I guess you don't love me"

Ikuto started to swim away slowly

"I LOVE YOU! I DO!" yelled Amu as she caught up to him

Amu yelled so loud that everyone heard her, Utau and Kukai turned to see what was happening, Mr. Dolphin stopped swimming to see what was happening, Nagehiko and Rima also turned around to see what was happening still holding on to Mr. Dolphin

"You do? Then hug me…" said Ikuto still not finishing; Amu gave him a hug, "every time you can, even if we're in public" finished Ikuto with a smirk

Amu looked up to see the smirk plastered on his face

"OH! You meanie, and you're supposed to be my best friend" said Amu

"And your boyfriend…so you will hug me every time you can even in public?" asked Ikuto

Amu blushed and just nodded her head

"There, there don't get angry at me" said Ikuto as he splashed water at her face and swam away pretty fast

"Meanie! Water fight!" yelled Amu

Soon afterwards the boys were against the girls and Mr. Dolphin

But the boys had somehow managed to create a plan, as soon as Ikuto gave them the signal, all of them submerged into the water

"Huh? Where'd they go?" asked Rima looking around

"Prepare yourselves" warned Utau

"Hn" nodded the girls

They waited for a surprise attack, but they were 'attacked' with a surprise kiss, that ended really fast

The girls were left dumbfounded and the guys took this opportunity to get away and hide

_Haha! Amu's face was priceless_

Mr. Dolphin didn't know what to do, so he came up with one idea, he splashed water at them and they came out of their trance

"What kind of attack was that?" asked Rima

"I don't know" replied Amu

Mr. Dolphin managed to get their attention and point at the boys

"Oh no they don't, come on girls, we have to catch them!" yelled Utau as she started to head out of the water

Rima and Amu petted goodbye to Mr. Dolphin and headed out of the water

"Let's do this!" yelled Amu

Little did they know that Nagehiko, Ikuto and Kukai had plans for them

**Okay guys so that's all I hope you liked it**

**Although it was kind of weird**

**Please review! :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own Shugo Chara **

Little did they know that Nagehiko, Ikuto and Kukai had plans for them

"Okay so we all know who we are going after, right?" asked Utau

"Yeah, I think it's kind of obvious" said Rima

The girls were planning on locking up the guys for about 4 hours while they had fun in the beach

The guys were also planning on locking up the girl for about 6 hours while they played video games

--FIRST COUPLE—

Nagehiko was hiding behind a door waiting for Rima to pass by

Rima was searching for Nagehiko so that she could lock him up in a closet or something according to the plan

Then all of a sudden Rima was tackled by a blur of purple

_THUMP!_

"Ow" said Rima through sniffles

Nagehiko stopped what he was doing as soon as he heard Rima sniffle

"Rima, are you okay?" he asked concern, thinking that maybe he tackled her with too much strength, I mean she is small

Rima stopped her sniffles and had a smirk on her face now

"GOTCHA!" she yelled and she tackled him

"Rima, you…you little faker" he said as he also tackled her

They were getting closer and closer to a closet

"1…2…3!" yelled Rima as she used all her strength to push Nagehiko into the closet, but he kept a strong hold on her so she fell down on top of him

"This is not over" he said as he immediately got up and ran to the door thinking that he was going to accomplish his mission

"Oh no you won't" Rima replied as she pulled his hand and she went to close the door

"There, I won, now I get to have fun in the beach" she said proud of herself

"Rima, sweetie, do you realize that you locked us both" Nagehiko said as he stood up

A look of panic came across her face, "Oh NO!!"

"Don't worry I'll find a way to get out" said Nagehiko as he looked around

"Nagehiko…." Rima had tears in her eyes

Nagehiko went to her and hugged her, "What is it? Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

"You know, I love you right…and you are just great" she said as she laughed and cried in happiness

"I know…" he said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek, " know let's find a way to get out"

"HAI!" she smiled

--SECOND COUPLE—

"Kukai!" yelled Utau a little frustrated because her plan wasn't going as planned

"Kukai, come out, or I won't have ramen contests with you anymore!" yelled Utau

Kukai immediately came out, "Here I am"

Utau saw him and went running toward him at full speed; Kukai realized that and also did that

They tackled each other not letting the other have the advantage

Utau may be a girl, but she is strong and competitive

"Come on! Wouldn't you let your girlfriend win this?" asked Utau as she kept on trying to push him

"No! Because that would ruin my competiveness record" said Kukai smiling

"Competiveness record?" she asked while walking to the closet and still pushing him

Kukai followed suit, Utau smirked knowing that her plan was working. By talking to Kukai he lost a little bit of concentration on what he was doing, so she was leading him to the closet (a different one from Rima and Nagehiko's closet)

"Yeah, because everyone knows I never give up and don't let someone win even my girlfriend win with a fight" he said while smiling

Once Utau led him into the closet, "I won!"

She let go of Kukai who fell face down, and ran to the door and grabbed the handle, but she also fell face down because Kukai grabbed her foot

Since she was grabbing on to the handle and she fell, and closed the door

"Aww! Look at what you made me do!" whined Utau as she pointed to the door

"Hey! I told you I would fight, so I guess we're even…again" laughed Kukai

Utau also laughed

"Let's see who finds a way out first" said Kukai

"Okay, get ready go!" yelled Utau

--THIRD COUPLE—

"Come here kitty kitty" said Amu while looking for Ikuto

"Amu, if you're calling Iku he is not here, and if you're calling me, well that's just…intresting" said Ikuto with a smirk

"IKUTO! Found YOU!" yelled Amu as she pointed at Ikuto

"Amu…my dear Amu, do you always have to yell my name like that?" asked Ikuto as he got closer and closer to her

"N-no, but it's like a habit" replied Amu as she backed away

_Now that I found him, how do I lock him up?...oh I know_

"Ikuto I left something in the closet can you go get it?" asked Amu with a cute face

_He will never resist my cute face_

_Ay…Amu, I no what you're trying to do, that won't work…_

"Okay…but you have to go with me" said Ikuto as he started to drag her to the closet

"No, but, I …fine" said Amu in defeat

_I guess my plan didn't work_

They arrived at the closet, and they started to eye each other

"You go first" said Amu while smiling widely

"No, ladies go first" said Ikuto with a smirk

Amu started to get frustrated

"Ahhh! Just get this over with Amu!" she yelled to herself as she pushed Ikuto into the closet

But since Ikuto has cat-like moves, he was able to bring Amu in with him before the door closed

"Ikuto! Why'd you do that?" asked Amu as she pointed at the culprit

"I wasn't going to stay here all alone in a closet, without my girrrlfriend" whispered Ikuto into her ear

"Pervert!" yelled Amu, "Oh no! what if we get stuck here forever"

Ikuto rolled his eyes, "Amu I'll find a way to get us out, and besides if we stay here forever we won't be able to get married and I won't let that happen"

Amu blushed and stuck out her tongue out at him

"I wonder what the others are doing?" said Amu while just sitting around, "I bet they got stuck together too" said Amu as she laughed to herself

"Ikuto I'm hungry" said Amu as she got up and helped him find an exit

"Yeah me too, I want milk" said Ikuto while sighing in defeat

"I know how to get out of here, why don't we both push against the door, so that it'll fall" said Amu proud of herself

"Yeah, but what if we get our arms broken and the door doesn't open?" asked Ikuto

"Argh! But I'm hungry!" whined Amu, "let's just give it a try"

Ikuto just nodded his head and got in position

" 1…2…3!" yelled Amu as she and Ikuto ran with all their strength to the door

The door opened magically and they went running waiting for the impact but it never came

"Huh?" said Amu as she stopped running and opened her eyes

"Ha! The door opened by itself, now let's go eat" she said as she grabbed Ikuto's hand and led him to the kitchen

"HELP!" yelled Kukai Utau Nagehiko and Rima

"I guess we should go release them" said Amu

"Yeah, but after we finish eating" said Ikuto as he sat Amu next to him

"hmmm, but that's mean"

"I know, but knowing them, I bet they're hungry and if we let them out they'll eat all our food" said Ikuto as took a bite of his sandwich, "and besides I want to have alone time with you"

"Yeah that's true, so after we eat then"

"You also want to have alone time with me?" he asked with a smirk

"That's not what I meant, I meant to say that they will it our food if we release them"

"Suure" said Ikuto as he took the last bite of his sandwich

"Really"

"Whatever you say kiddo" said Ikuto as he got up to get a glass of milk

"Ikuto, I miss Iku" said Amu as she took the last bite of her sandwhich

"Hmm. I see" said Ikuto starting to frown

"You see what?" asked Amu as she looked up at him with a curious expression

"You prefer being with Iku and than me" said Ikuto as he slumped on the fridge

"NOO! Ikuto I already told you I love you, but miss I Iku because I can hug him and snuggle him without him being perverted " said Amu as she stuck out her tongue at him because she realized he was faking

"But you like my pervertedness" said Ikuto as he hugged her

"As if" said Amu blushing and resting her head on his shoulder

"I feel as if we forgot something" said Amu while getting up

"HEEELPP! AMU I KNOW YOU ARE IN THE KITCHEN WITH IKUTO , I CAN HEAR YOU TALKING, AND IF YOU DON'T COME IN THIS INSTANT AND GET ME AND NAGI OUT I'LL KILL YOU!" yelled Rima from the closet

"Rima, calm down" said Nagehiko as he grabbed her shoulders

"But I'm hungry" said Rima as she started to tear up, Nagehiko got worried, "OPEN UP NOW AMU!"

Amu immediately went to release them since she feared for her life

"Amu, finally" said Rima as she wiped away the tears that were forming

Nagehiko pulled Rima to the kitchen and started to make two sandwiches

Meanwhile Ikuto went to open up Utau and Kukai's closet

"Someone help, I need food" said Kukai with not much strength left

Ikuto rolled his eyes and opened the door. "Yo, Kukai go get food you're free"

"Im free!, We're free Utau!" he said as he dragged her to the kitchen

After they finished eating, they saw a movie, and they were now heading to their rooms to sleep

"So who am I sleeping with Utau or Rima?" asked Amu happily

"Um, Amu…you're sleeping with Ikuto" said Utau as she ran to her room, as did Rima, Nagehiko, and Kukai

"WHAT?! I'M SLEEPING WITH THE PERVERT?" yelled Amu

_Great I get to sleep with my perverted boyfriend_

"Amu I'm not going to do anything to you" said Ikuto as he walked into the room yawning, " and besides it's like when he were little"

"Well I don't have any choice" said Amu in defeat

Everybody changed into their PJ'S and went to sleep

**I will end this chapter here, I know it was a weird ending but I didn't know what else to write**

**I hope you liked it**

**Please review :P**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay, guys just let me warn you that this chapter is long! Well compared with the other ones :D**

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own Shugo Chara **

The next day Amu woke up with two strong arms around her

She turned around to find a sleeping Ikuto

_Aww, he looks so cute…I wish he would always be this calm, but then I think I would miss his perverted side, AMU! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!_

Amu tried to get off the bed without waking him up, but the arms that were wrapped around her hold her tighter

"Ikuto…" she whispered even though Ikuto was asleep, "Let me go"

Ikuto shaked his head

"Oh, so you ARE awake, you little faker" said Amu as she was about to push him

"Come on Amu, let's stay like this for a little while" whispered Ikuto with his eyes still closed

_Why does he have to be so cute?_

"Okay" agreed Amu with a smile creeping onto her face

Amu laid back down; her back against his chest

Ikuto inhaled her strawberry scent and smiled

"I love you" said Ikuto while hugging her

Amu blushed, "I-Ikuto, why, m-me too"

"Why? Well, I don't know, maybe because you see me as me and not just some hot looking guy" said Ikuto with a smirk and Amu rolled her eyes, "but also because you always make me happy, even though you might be a little annoying at times"

"You are SO full of yourself you know, and I'm NOT annoying" said Amu as she sat up and got off the bed

"Aww, Amu, anyways I AM hot, and that's part of why you love me, and you are a little tiny winy bit annoying" said Ikuto as he ducked and avoided the pillow that was flying in his direction

"Well maybe you are a little tiny winy bit hot, but I'm NOT annoying" said Amu as she grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom to bathe and change

"See, I AM SO hot" said Ikuto, "you said it yourself"

_I can't believe I'm actually Amu's boyfriend, it's the best thing that could've happened to me_

"S-shut UP!" yelled Amu

Ikuto laid on the bed and looked through a magazine as he waited for Amu

--Rima and Nagehiko's room—

_*yawn*_

Rima woke up, not remembering that Nagehiko was sharing a room with her

She got off the bed and grabbed her clothes and went to the bathroom

As soon as she opened the door, steam came out, and when it vanished it revealed a shirtless Nagehiko, with only a towel wrapped around him

Rima blushed instantly, "Uh, I, Uh"

She turned around and walked to the closet to hide herself behind it

"Rima…" said Nagehiko as he put on his boxers and shorts

"I'm sorry" she said looking away from him, still embarrassed

"It's ok, I'm sorry, I should've locked the door" said Nagehiko trying to take the guilt

"No, it's not your fault it was my fault, I totally forgot we shared a room" said Rima the blush disappearing

Nagehiko started chuckling, "Why don't we say it's nobody's fault"

Rima nodded and hugged him

"But the good thing was that I finished taking the shower and had the towel" Nagehiko said laughing

Rima glared at him, "You insult comedy, that's not funny"

"Oh really?" said Nagehiko with a smirk

Rima nodded her head and crossed her arms

"Well, I think it's funny" said Nagehiko while standing up

"No, it isn-"

Nagehiko tackled her to the floor and started tickling her sides

Rima was laughing so hard that tears started to roll down her face

"Do you give in?" said Nagehiko tickling her more

"I, I " said Rima, "I"

"You what?" said Nagehiko with a smirk

"I GIVE IN!" yelled Rima laughing

Nagehiko stopped tickling her and Rima glared at him

"Uh-oh" said Nagehiko with a scared look on his face

"NAGI! YOU ARE DEAD!" yelled Rima

Nagehiko got up fast and ran out of the room to the kitchen as fast as he could

Rima smirked to herself

"Hmpf, that's what he gets for tickling me" she said as she grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom

Nagehiko was still in the kitchen alert as ever waiting for his girlfriend to do a surprise attack on him

--Utau and Kukai's room—

Kukai woke up with a sleeping Utau in his arms

Kukai smirked to himself, "Guess I get the shower first"

Utau's purple eyes suddenly opened and glared at Kukai

"Uh-oh" said Kukai

"You were planning on taking a shower before me?" asked Utau

"No, sweetie, um, I…was going to wake you up like in five minutes" said Kukai sweatdropping

"That's what I thought" said Utau as she closed her eyes again

Kukai let out a sigh and then all of a sudden Utau started laughing

"What's up with you?" said Kukai confused

"You should've seen your face" said Utau clutching her stomach in laughter, "It was priceless"

"Oh really?" said Kukai with a smirk

Utau nodded

"Then…"Kukai pushed her off the bed

Utau fell butt first to the floor

She just looked at her green-eyed boyfriend in shock, she couldn't believe what he just did

Kukai started laughing, "Your face, HAHA!"

"Kukai" whined Utau, but in seconds she was also laughing on the floor

The all of sudden they both stopped laughing and glared at each other

Utau got up and ran to her closet and grabbed her clothes and dashed to the bathroom

Kukai got up grabbed his clothes from the drawer and dashed to the bathroom

They grabbed the doorknob at the same time and they flung the door open

"I get the shower first" they said in unison

They tried to squish through the door

But Utau got a brilliant idea

"Oh look Ramen!" yelled Utau

"Where?" asked Kukai as he turned around to look

Utau got into the bathroom and Kukai turned

She stuck out his tongue at him, "I win!"

"Hey, that's cheating!" whined Kukai

Utau slammed the door, "I love you too!"

Kukai went to the bed and lay down to wait for Utau to finish bathing

**(A/N: every room has their own bathroom if you haven't figured that out :D)**

After everybody finished showering they went to the kitchen to make breakfast

They found a shirtless Nagehiko, hidden under the table

"Nagehiko?" asked Amu

"Hi" he said as he eyed Rima for any surprise attacks

"Nagehiko" said Rima

"Y-yes?" he asked a little scared

Everybody just looked from Rima to Nagehiko back to Rima, trying to figure out what was going on

"Why are you hiding from me?" asked Rima with a smirk

"Um, argh, " said Nagehiko as he came out from under the table

Rima just smiled at him and hugged him, Nagehiko flinched but then relaxed knowing that there wasn't any surprise attacks

She pulled away and looked at him sternly, "Don't ever do that when I'm not ready, okay?"

"But that's the point, anyways you look cute when you laugh" said Nagehiko causing Rima to laugh

"Okay, what happened?" asked Kukai feeling left out

"Oh, um" said Rima

"I tickled her and she got 'mad', and I ran away" said Nagehiko smiling

He obviously omitted the part where she opened the bathroom door and saw him only with a towel covering him

"Hmm, if you say so" said Amu

"Let's eat breakfast!" yelled Utau

"Amu, cook for me" said Ikuto as he hugged her from behind

"Uhh" said Amu, "What do you want?"

"Cheese Omelet!" yelled Kukai

_Okay! I can do many cheese omelets let's see how many are we, we're six, I can do this! Gosh, why didn't Kukai choose pancakes, I'm an expert on pancakes_

_Ay! Kukai why did you have to chose Omelets, better yet Amu why did you have to ask what I wanted_

"You don't know how to do Omelets right?" whispered Ikuto to Amu so only she could hear

Amu nodded her head lightly

" sigh…But I get to choose she's cooking for me" said Ikuto with a smirk

"Argh, okay, Utau can you make me an omelet?" asked Kukai to his girlfriend

Amu mouthed 'thank you' to Ikuto who just winked in reply

"GUYS! WAIT UP!" yelled Rima, "You have to cook, because we girls are putting the table and stuff"

"WHAT?" yelled Kukai

"Yeah, Kukai, could you do that for me?" asked Utau

"Okay" agreed Kukai

"Nagehiko, first go put on a shirt and then cook" said Rima sweetly

Nagehiko smiled and agreed, I mean he loved to cook, and he was cooking for his Rima

Amu was about to grab all of the ingredients for the pancakes when Rima stopped her

"But"

"No BUT'S, Ikuto is cooking for you" said Rima as she looked at Ikuto

"Ikuto?" asked Amu

"Yeah, I'll cook, I don't have any choice, and besides if Kukai and Nagehiko are doing it I'm with them" said Ikuto with a smirk

"Okay" said Amu cheerily

The girls set up the table and made orange juice

Everything was ready so they sat down, waiting for their breakfast to come

"Ready!" said Nagehiko as he placed scrambled eggs with ham, toast, and bacon in front of Rima and sat down in front of her

"This looks good" said Rima

Kukai placed strawberry waffles, and scrambled eggs in front of Utau, and sat down in front of her

Utau eyes, had sparkles in her eyes as she awed the food

"Thanks" said Utau, "Your welcome"

Ikuto placed strawberry waffles in the shape of a cat, mushroom omelet, and two pieces of bacon in the middle of Amu and him, and he sat down in front of her

"Um, Ikuto?" said Amu looking at the food in front of her

Everyone looked at him, waiting for his reply

"We're sharing" said Ikuto

"Why?" asked Amu

"Because it's a lot of food" said Ikuto, "or are you eating a king sized omelet, with two big waffles, and bacon?"

"Well, it is a lot of food" said Amu, "Okay we're sharing"

After they ate breakfast, they went to the beach and had lots of fun

"Why did it have to go by so fast?" whined Utau

"Yeah, now we have school" said Kukai with a frown

Nagehiko as always tried to look at the positive side, "Well we get to see Kairi"

Amu tried to back him up, "uh-huh and we also get to go to the mall"

Utau smiled a little bit, "Yeah, the mall"

"Oh come on guys, we can do this again another weekend" said Ikuto getting irritated by the gloomy mood

"That's right" said Rima cheering up a little bit

"Uh-huh" said Utau

Rima all of a sudden had a light bulb on top of her head, "AMU!"

Rima grabbed Amu's and Utau's hand and took them to her room

"Okay" said Kukai

"Dude, your girlfriend is weird" said Ikuto to Nagehiko

"Nah, well sometimes, but I love her" said Nagehiko

Ikuto and Kukai rolled their eyes

"Want to play Guitar Hero?" asked Ikuto

"Sure" said Nagehiko

"YEAH!" yelled Kukai

--Rima and Nagehiko's Room—

"Amu!" exclaimed Rima again

"What's wrong?" asked Amu

"School, fans" said Rima not really being able to put what she was thinking onto words

Utau gasped, realizing what was going on

"What?" asked Amu

Amu being dense as ever didn't realize that when she went back to school she would have to deal with Ikuto's fan-club because now she officially took Ikuto away from them

"Ikuto's fan-club" said Utau

"Okay, Ikuto's fan-club, what?" asked Amu still not getting it

"You will have to deal with them, because you took Ikuto 'away' from them" explained Rima

Amu's eyes widened and shock was all over her face

"Now, what do I do?" asked Amu in panic

"Well, you could, umm, I don't know" said Utau

Amu gave out a scream of panic

Ikuto who was downstairs immediately left what he was doing and ran upstairs

Kukai and Nagehiko put their game on pause and ran upstairs

"Amu!" yelled Ikuto

_What the hell?! Why did Amu scream?!_

Ikuto opened the door to reveal a very panicked and scared Amu, and two sweatdropping girls next to her

"Um, Amu?" asked Ikuto cautiously

Amu got up and hugged Ikuto, "IKUTO! IDIOT! WHY?!"

Ikuto had a confused look on his face

Kukai and Nagehiko just started laughing behind him

_Amu! Again you made Kukai and Nagehiko laugh at me…_

"Me an idiot" said Ikuto as he took Amu by her shoulders and shook her

"YES! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO HOT?!" yelled/asked Amu

Ikuto smirked at her comment and Kukai and Nagehiko were now rolling on the floor laughing

At this comment Rima started laughing as well as Utau but they were trying to hold it back

"Because" said Ikuto

_I know I'm hot, but I still don't get what you're talking about_

_OMG! Ikuto your not helping, your fan-girls are going to kill me! NO! Ikuto SAVE ME!_

Amu looked up at Ikuto with pleading eyes

Ikuto now started to worry, "Okay, Amu what's wrong, I still don't get you"

"IKUTO! Why? OHMYGOSH! Your fan-girls are going to kill me!" yelled Amu with panic

Utau and Rima nodded and Kukai and Nagehiko were still laughing

"Why?" Ikuto asked still confused but then BINGO!

"Amu, don't worry about it, I won't let them touch you" said Ikuto as he gave his girlfriend a comforting hug

Amu just nodded

Kukai and Nagehiko stopped laughing a little bit, "First Iku, and then this!" yelled Kukai

This resumed their laughter once again

Ikuto turned around and glared at them, "Guys why don't you go pack?"

He had a threatening aura around him

The guys immediately stopped and started packing immediately

"That's how I like it" said Ikuto as he took Amu by her hand and led her to their room to started packing

Utau went to her room to help Kukai and Rima helped Nagehiko

-Time-Skip-

After a long trip everybody arrived at their house

"Mama! I'm home!" yelled Amu

"Oh hi sweetie, I read your note saying you were going to a beach house with your friends, how'd it go?" asked Midori

"Great!" replied Amu with a smile and she started to head up to her room with all her luggage

"Let me help you" said Midori and she helped her daughter

"So, how's Tadase?" asked Midori, not knowing what happened between him and Amu

"Oh, him, I don't know" said Amu, "I dumped him"

"Well, um, why?" asked her mom

Obviously Midori missed out a lot in the time she wasn't home

"He cheated on me" said Amu matter-of-factly

Amu started to unpack her clothes and throw the dirty ones into the dirty clothes basket and the clean ones into her closet, Midori was shocked, and she went and hugged Amu from behind

"I'm so sorry, sweetie, are you okay?"

Amu started chuckling, remembering that she was actually pretty well

_Thanks, Ikuto! For everything you've done for me, you sure are the best_

Amu had a smile on her face, "Yeah, I'm actually great"

Midori had a confused look on her face

"You want to know something?" asked Amu

Midori nodded her head

"Remember Ikuto"

"How could I forget him, he is your best friend"

"Well, um, he's my boyfriend now" said Amu smiling and a blush creeping onto her face

"NO WAY!" squealed Midori like a teenage girl

Amu just nodded her head

"He comforted me with what happened with Tadase, and I don't know, I realized that I loved him"

"NO! MY LITTLE SPARROW!" yelled Amu's dad **(sorry I don't know Amu's dad's name, I think it's something like Tsmugu, but I really don't know)**

Amu smiled sheepishly

_Dad, why do you have to overreact things_

"I'll go calm him down" said Midori as she went out of the room and took Dad with her

Amu finished unpacking

She sighed and was about to lie down on her bed when something or rather someone tapped on her window

She went to open the window, but there was no one there, only a small package on the floor

There was a note attached to it:

_Hey, Amu_

_Well I saw this when I went to get milk_

_I thought you might like this, so I bought it for you_

_Wear it to school tomorrow_

_Ikuto_

_P.S. I LOVE YOU_

Amu opened a package and she found a necklace

It had three crystal charms one was a blue kitty and the other one was a pink heart and the last one was a red X

Amu stared at the necklace

_It's so pretty_

She lied down on her bed, clutched the necklace in her hands

She was having millions of memories of Ikuto and her together and with that she fell asleep

**Okay, so here's ends this chapter**

**Please Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Guys please please review! i love it when you review and it gets me writing even more so please please ^_^**

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own Shugo Chara and Naruto teehee~**

**Surprise in this chappie!**

Amu woke up with the necklace still in hand

"Aww, Ikuto" she said to no one in particular as she saw the necklace

_Okay, now I have to get ready for school, ugh school…and fan-girls trying to kill me, great_

Amu changed into her school uniform and added her flare to the uniform and of course she put in the new necklace

Amu headed to school just as usual but this time she was hoping to walk with Ikuto as she usually did before the problem happened

She walked as if nothing was happening but inside…

_Where could he be? Did he go to school early? Is he still asleep and skipping school?_

Amu was so into her thoughts that she didn't realize that the man she was worrying about was already next to her

"Ikuto, where are you?" she asked to no one in particular

"Here" said Ikuto as he waved his hand in front of her face

Amu blushed instantly, "How long have you been there?"

"About, um, let's see, about 10 minutes" said Ikuto with a smirk

"You're kidding right?" asked Amu

_How could I not notice him next to me?_

"No, I'm serious," said Ikuto, and with a frown and a hand over his heart faking hurt said, "How could you not notice your hot boyfriend next to you?"

"You, "said Amu pointing a finger at him "are so full of yourself"

"Oh, but you love me" said Ikuto as he grabbed Amu by the waist and kissed her forehead

They were one block away from school and Amu started to panic and she stopped waking

"What's wrong?" asked Ikuto with his arms still around Amu's waist

"Your fan-girls, I think I'm not ready to face them"

"Oh come one Amu, I won't let them hurt you, do you trust me?" asked Ikuto

Amu nodded her head and smiled, "After all you've been my best friend for about my whole life"

"True" said Ikuto as he grabbed Amu's hand and pulled her in the direction of their school

Amu blushed and looked at the floor

"Everything's going to be okay" whispered Ikuto to Amu as they entered school

Amu looked up with courage

Then everybody including the teachers gasped as they saw Ikuto and Amu holding hands

The boys where cheering Ikuto on: 'You go man!' 'Way to go!' Yeah, you got Hinamori!'

Except for one, Tadagay, he ran away trying not to cry

Ikuto smirked to himself and pulled Amu closer to him

The girls where glaring daggers at Amu: 'HINAMORI! YOU TOOK IKUTO AWAY FROM US!'

Amu was getting scared and she was starting to pull away from Ikuto as if to show that she didn't take him, but Ikuto put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer

Amu still tried to pull away

"Hinamori! GET AWAY FROM OUR IKUTO!" yelled Saaya the leader of the Ikuto-fan-club

"She'll kill me" whispered Amu as she still tried to pull away from him

"Amu, " said Ikuto a little irritated and mad

He made Amu face him, panic was all over her face, and he hugged her tightly rubbing her back

"I won't let them hurt you, remember" whispered Ikuto soothingly

Amu nodded with her head against his chest, "I know, but they're scary"

Ikuto pushed her away from her, "But you are the great Hinamori Amu"

Amu was going to protest but Ikuto sealed her lips with a passionate kiss that caused Amu to moan

"Ikuto!!" yelled the girls sadly

"I will kill you, Hinamori!" threatened Saaya

Ikuto broke the kiss and glared at her, "If you hurt her, you'll have to deal with me"

"But-"

"No, but's she is my girlfriend, and if you hurt her in any way…" said Ikuto with a deathly glare

"Okay, we won't hurt her" said Saaya scared for her life

Ikuto took Amu' hand and walked with her to her classroom

"I guess I'm safe now" said Amu and Ikuto just smiled and nodded, "But, why did you have to kiss me in front of everyone?"

"Because I wanted to make it official to everyone" said Ikuto indifferently, "By the way nice necklace"

Amu just rolled her eyes, "Thank you, it's so beautiful"

"But not as beautiful as you" said Ikuto with a smirk

"You're the best" said Amu as she stopped walking and hugged him from behind

"I know" said Ikuto

Amu pushed him away, causing him to almost fall

"Hey!"

"You, need to I don't know, but I'll say it again, you are so FULL OF YOURSELF" said Amu

"Why is the couple always fighting?" asked Rima as saw Amu and Ikuto

"Rima! Hello!" said Amu too happy

"Um, okay, why so cheerful?" asked Rima

"Because I won't die" said Amu

Rima had confusion on her face so she looked at Ikuto for answer

"sigh…My fan-girls won't kill her because I kind of threatened them" said Ikuto with a smirk

"Oh, got it"

Amu pulled Rima into the classroom leaving Ikuto behind

"Hi" said Nagehiko as he approached Ikuto who was still standing outside Amu's classroom

"Yo" said Ikuto as he still watched Amu

_Amu, you didn't even say bye see ya at break, she's so mean_

_I feel like o forgot something_

"Rima, did I forget something?" asked Amu

Rima shook her head and looked around then until her gaze fell on the door she realized what Amu forgot

"You did actually" said Rima

"Really? What?"

Rima pointed to the door

Amu looked towards where Rima was pointing and saw Ikuto glaring at her

"Man, um I guess I'm going in" said Nagehiko as he saw Ikuto glaring at Amu

"Hm" said Ikuto; he just kept glaring at Amu

Nagehiko came up to Rima and Amu, gave a peck on Rima's cheek and gave Amu a worried look

"I think you should go talk to Ikuto" said Nagehiko

Amu got up and walked towards her boyfriend

"What's up?" said Amu indifferently

"You forgot about me" said Ikuto still glaring at her, "You just walked away with Rima without even saying bye"

"Oh" said Amu

"Oh? That's it" said Ikuto faking tears, "That shows you care about me"

"NO! I do care about you, it's just that, um, I don't know" said Amu while scratching the back of her head nervously

The warning bell rang

"Amu, I guess I have to go now" said Ikuto

"Yeah, well bye" said Amu

"Only that" said Ikuto with a frown

"Um, that's what you asked for earlier, a bye" said Amu confused

"No kiss?" Ikuto shook his head disapprovingly

Amu blushed, "Not in front of everyone"

"But I kissed you in front of everyone, earlier"

Amu pouted but agreed

Ikuto leaned closer to her expecting a kiss on the lips, but he received a kiss on the cheek

Amu laughed and ran to her desk

Ikuto just stared at her and she stuck out her tongue at him

Ikuto stuck out his tongue too and he ran to his classroom

--Time-skip—

_Finally break I'm soooo hungry!_

Amu got up immediately and yelled, "Sorry Rima, Nagi, I need food!"

She ran out of the classroom at full speed

_I need to get a pizza roll! Come on Amu run faster!_

She arrived at the precious vending machine that had her precious pizza roll, only one person was in line

_Yes! I did it, there's only two rolls, the person in front gets one I get one! Yay!_

The person in front of her got their pizza roll, and Amu thought he, since it was a boy, was going to leave, but…

_NO! WHY?! GOD DO YOU HATE ME! HE GOT BOTH OF THE ROLLS!_

Amu fell to her knees on defeat crying to the skies, little did she know that the person in front of her was none other than…

"Hey! Why are you so dramatic?"

"Ikuto…" said Amu as she looked at the person

Ikuto smirked at her and held up the two rolls

"Yay! Pizza Roll!" said Amu as she got up and tried get the pizza roll from her boyfriend

"Who said it was for you?" said Ikuto as he raised the roll higher preventing Amu from getting it

Amu pouted, "Who else would it be for, rather than your precious beautiful girlfriend"

"Me" said Ikuto as he walked away with a smirk on his face

"Ikuto" whined Amu as she arrived at the table where all their friends were

"I was just kidding, of course it's for you" said Ikuto as he tossed the roll at her and sat down

"Roll!" squealed Amu

She immediately opened it and started eating it

"Okay…" said Rima as she looked at her pizza-roll-obsessed-friend

"Guys guess what" said Utau as she sat down

"What?" said Kukai since it was obvious nobody was going to say it

"I received a new car" squealed Utau

"Really?" asked Nagehiko

Utau nodded her head with her hands on her waist

"Now I can take us to the mall" said Utau

"Yes!" yelled Rima with a fist in the air

Everyone just looked at her with weird expressions

"Sorry" she whispered

Nagehiko just gave her a wink

"Where's Kairi?" asked Ikuto looking around for him

"Oh, he said he was going to meet someone" said Kukai then a smirk he said, "It's a girl, I think her name was, um…Yaya"

"Yummy!" exclaimed Amu after she finished her pizza roll, "What did I miss?"

Ikuto just sighed and slapped his palm against his forehead

Kukai started to laugh, Rima gave her the weird look, Utau just sighed and shook her head

Since nobody was going to answer Amu's question, Nagehiko started explaining, "Utau got a new car to take us to the mall, and Kairi is not here because he's meeting a girl named Yaya"

"Oh" said Amu

"Hey Amu I have a question" said Kukai

"Okay, what is it?" said Amu; everyone turned to look at Kukai

"Who's your best friend now, I mean Ikuto still is but he is now known as your boyfriend, so who's your 'new' we could say best guy friend?" asked Kukai with a grin

"Um…" said Amu she looked at Kukai then Nagehiko then Kukai then back, "I, I don't know"

"Come on Amu, am I your best guy friend?" asked Kukai

Nagehiko just looked at Amu waiting for the answer

"Um, can I answer later?" said Amu

"NO!" yelled Nagehiko

When all of a sudden the bell rang

"Oh, saved by the bell" said Ikuto as he grabbed Amu's hand, "we have next class together"

Amu sighed in relief and got away from the glaring boys

Utau and Rima just left leaving their boyfriends to keep glaring at each other

--Time-Skip—

Classes were finally over and Amu headed for her locker

"This sure was a long day" sighed Amu when she opened her locker

"It was" said the person next to her

Amu nodded her head and looked to the right to see who was talking to her

"Oh, hi, are you new?" asked Amu as she looked at the boy next to her

"Hi, and yes I am new" said the onyx haired boy

"I'm Hinamori Amu, and you are?" asked Amu as she extended her hand

"Uchiha Sasuke" said Sasuke as he shook her hand

"Nice to meet ya"

"Hn" replied Sasuke

"So do you like Seiyo High?" said Amu as she and Sasuke walked to the front gate

"Hn, It's alright" replies Sasuke, "but I'm only staying for about two months, then I'm moving back to Konoha"

"Oh, well that's sad, I think" said Amu

"Kind of, because I think you're nice, but I also miss my other friends" said Sasuke with a smirk

Amu blushed

Then all of a sudden Amu was pulled away from Sasuke a few feet away

"What the?" asked Amu as she looked at the arms wrapped around her

_Ikuto! WTF?! I was making a new friend…oh! Are you jealous_

Sasuke had a confused look on his porcelain face

"Who are you?" asked Ikuto as he glared at Sasuke

"Uchiha Sasuke" replied Sasuke as he also glared

"Ok, well, Uchiha stay away from Amu" said Ikuto

"Um, Ikuto" interrupted Amu, "He's new and I think he needs friends"

Amu pulled away from Ikuto and stood in front of her with arms crossed over her chest

Ikuto just looked at her with frown

"Ikuto, don't be jealous, you know I love you" whispered Amu with a smirk

"Hmpf" said Ikuto

"Aww, come on" said Amu as she hugged him and looked up at him with puppy dog eyes

"Okay" said Ikuto, "but we have a date on Friday"

Amu rolled her eyes and nodded

"So, Sasuke, do want to walk home with us?" smiled Amu

"I would, but I think your boyfriend isn't so happy about that idea and I have to wait for someone" said Sasuke while looking at Ikuto

Ikuto just smirked at his response

"Oi, Sasuke!" yelled a pink haired girl

Sasuke sighed and turned around

"Are you ready?" asked Sasuke

"Yep" said the girl as she stood next to Sasuke

Then her eyes landed on Amu and she started to glare at her and Amu sweatdropped

"Um" said Amu as she back away

"Sakura" warned Sasuke, "She's a friend"

"Oh" said Sakura and then smiled, "Okay then, I'm Haruno Sakura"

"I, I am Hinamori Amu" said Amu still a little scared

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto" said Ikuto as he wrapped his arm around Amu's shoulder, "her boyfriend"

Sasuke just rolled his eyes and started to walk

"Bye, Amu, Tsukiyomi"

"Bye" said Amu clinging on to Ikuto's shirt because Sakura started glaring daggers at her

"You coming Sakura?" asked Sasuke a few meters away

"Hai" replied Sakura as she walked towards Sasuke

_Okay…note to self: Haruno Sakura is scary when it comes Uchiha Sasuke_

_That sure is a weird couple, but note to self: keep Uchiha away from Amu_

"Ikuto" said Amu

"Hm?"

"Don't ever let Sakura get close to me" said Amu

"Okay, and don't you let Sasuke flirt with you"

Amu just looked at Ikuto with a weird face and started laughing, "Okay"

They started walking towards Amu's house

"So, Amu are you looking forward to our date on Friday?" asked Ikuto with a smirk

"Um, yes!" squealed Amu, "It would be our first date"

Ikuto chuckled and grabbed her hand and as usual Amu blushed at the sudden contact

"Where are you going to take me?"

"It's a Surprise"

Amu was about to protest but Ikuto shut her mouth with a kiss

It was passionate kiss, each of them collaborating

If it wasn't for air they wouldn't have pulled apart

_Wow!_

_That was…wow_

They arrived at Amu's house, and the said girl was still on a daze

"Amu, we're here" said Ikuto

"Huh, oh, um, thanks" said Amu as she started walking towards the door

Ikuto just shook his head in disbelief

_Seriously…what would she do without me_

Ikuto started walking away when he got pulled and received a kiss on the lips

"Bye" said Amu and she ran inside and closed the door

_I can't believe I just did that_

_Did Amu just do that?_

Ikuto walked away with a smile

**Okay I will end this chappie here *sigh* crappy ending, sorry **

**Did you guys like the surprise guests?**

**I now random jaja**

**Well ppls please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys I hope you liked last chapter and Naruto guest, I don't know if I should mention them again**

**Hmm I thinking about it in case I do mention them: **

**I don't own Shugo Chara and Naruto :(**

**I think this story will have about 25 chapters or a little bit more, so yes the end is near if that's the case**

**Anyways on with the chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

Amu woke up and got ready for school as usual

She ate breakfast and exited her house

The pinkette was on her way to Seiyo High expecting her boyfriend to pop out of nowhere and scare her but he didn't

_Hmm, maybe he went to school early…_

"Hey" said someone behind her

"Huh?" Amu turned around expecting Ikuto but the voice didn't belong to Ikuto, "Sasuke?"

"Uh, yeah" said Sasuke

"Oh, sorry, hi" said Amu while shaking her head

"No problem, I guess" said Sasuke starting to walk again making Amu start to walk alongside him

"Where's um, Sakura?" asked Amu kind of nervous and looking around for the said girl

"Oh, don't worry, she went to school early she had to talk to a teacher"

Amu sighed in relief and smiled, "Is she like your girlfriend or something?"

_Okay I hope that didn't sound the wrong way_

"No" smirked Sasuke "are you going to cheat on Tsukiyomi with me?"

They stopped walking

Amu blushed and shook her head, Sasuke on the other hand was leaning closer and closer to her

_OH GOD! HE TOOK IT THE WRONG WAY! UM WHAT DO I DO! SOMEBODY SAVE ME! IKUTO WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU WHEN I NEED YOU!_

"Amu!" yelled someone who was running towards them

Amu turned her head to see who it was

_Kukai! Nagehiko!_

As soon as he was in reach to pull Amu he pulled her to his side and glare at Sasuke

"Who are you?" asked Kukai sternly

"Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke replied indifferently

Meanwhile Nagehiko was asking Amu if she was alright and what happened that sort of stuff

"What was going on?" asked Kukai eyeing Sasuke up and down

Sasuke smirked and answered bluntly, "I was going to kiss her"

Amu's jaw dropped in disbelief

_What the hell is he thinking, he was going to kiss me! He know I have a boyfriend and that I'm not going to cheat on Ikuto! And besides I barely know him!_

"I BARELY KNOW YOU!" Amu spoke/yelled for the first time after her 'rescue'

"So?" said Sasuke, "I like you"

Sasuke was about to walk toward Amu but he was blocked by the two handsome boys

"We will not let you touch" said Nagehiko

"Hn" said Sasuke with a smirk

"What about Sakura?" asked Amu

"Sakura" said Sasuke "She won't know about this"

With that said he left

After her was out of hearing reach Kukai turned around to look at Amu who was behind him

"Amu, are you alright?" he asked with concern

"Uh-huh" said Amu, "Thanks, you came just in time"

"You're Welcome" said Nagehiko as he gave her a hug

"So do we get going?" asked Kukai

Nagehiko and Amu nodded and the trio started walking

"Hey guys, where's Utau and Rima?" asked Amu

"Utau said she wasn't going to be able to walk with me so I left a little earlier" said Kukai

"Rima said she had to turn in a project or something so she left early" said Nagehiko

"Oh" said Amu

They finally arrived at the school gates and they were about to get going to their classrooms when Ikuto who was already there came up to them

"Good Morning guys, Amu" said Ikuto

"Hi" said Kukai

"Good Morning" said Nagehiko

"Hello" said Amu kind of nervous

"Sorry I couldn't walk with you today I had to talk to the football coach about something" said Ikuto, "Thanks guys for walking with her"

"No problem" said Nagehiko

"Well, she is our friend" said Kukai petting Amu's back, "and besides I don't know what could've happened if we hadn't seen her"

Amu glared at Kukai for bringing that up, Nagehiko also semi-glared at Kukai

_Kukai! Now Ikuto will asked what happened and then want to kill Sasuke, great!_

"Uh, what happened?" asked Ikuto

"HAHA, nothing happened, come on let's get going" said Amu nervously

'UH, yeah" said Nagehiko going along with Amu

But Kukai obviously didn't get what was going on, "What do you mean nothing happened, the Uchiha boy almost-"

"Uchiha has to do something with what happened?" asked Ikuto a little irritated

"Uh, yeah" said Kukai a little nervous now

_UCHIHA!_

"Ok, so he almost what?" asked Ikuto

"Uh, uh" said Kukai nervously, Ikuto was getting madder and Amu was glaring at him, "He almost kissed Amu, but Nagehiko and I came just in time and pulled her away from him"

Ikuto turned to Amu, "I don't want you to see him again"

Amu nodded her head and hugged Ikuto trying to lessen his anger

"Now, where's that Uchiha" said Ikuto as he started to look around campus

"Ikuto, forget about that, let's get to class" said Amu and she grabbed his hand and started to pull him

"But Amu he was going to kiss you" said Ikuto

"I know, but he didn't thanks to Kukai and Nagehiko, and now I won't talk to him unless you, Kukai, Nagehiko, or Kairi are with me, okay? So don't do anything to him please, I don't want you to get hurt" said Amu

Ikuto smirked and nodded

_Amu I love it, you are just so cute_

Everyone went to their class

--Time-Skip—

Classes where over and Amu headed to Ikuto's last class

She waited for him to come out

After about 30 seconds of waiting he came out talking to one of his friends

"Ikuto! What took you so long?" asked Amu as she walked next to them

Ikuto turned around and saw his girlfriend

"Amu, what? I was gonna go to your classroom"

He said as he put his arm around her shoulders

"Uh, Ikuto?" said his friend

"Oh, uh this is my girlfriend Amu, and he is my friend Daichi" said Ikuto

"Oh, so this is the girl that everyone in our class is jealous about" said Daichi teasingly

Amu blushed and looked at the floor

"Don't worry, Ikuto and I will never let them get to you" said Daichi as he ruffled her hair

Amu smiled and thanked him

"So, I got to go, bye Ikuto, bye Amu nice meeting you" said Daichi as he ran in the direction of the gates

"So, why'd you come pick me up?" smirked Ikuto

"Oh, please, haha, I only came because I have to go to my locker and Sasuke's locker is next to mine, and do you remember my promise?" said Amu smiling and grabbing his hand

Ikuto smirked

They walked hand in hand to Amu's locker expecting to see an Uchiha there waiting , but instead they found a note tapped in Amu's locker

Hey, Amu

I guess you were expecting to see me

Sorry, but I had to go back to Konoha

I really thank you for hospitality

Sorry for my behavior in the morning, I already got scolded by Sakura

She didn't like it one bit

Have a great school and see you soon I hope

Bye

Your friend, Uchiha Sasuke

P.S.: DON'T ever let Tsukiyomi leave you, he's a really nice guy and

He won't ever let anything happened to you

"Uh, well that's nice" said Amu

"He couldn't stand me being so strong" said Ikuto smirking

Amu rolled her eyes, "You need to go to therapy or something, because you are so full of yourself I can't believe it"

"I'm full of myself because I'm perfect" said Ikuto

Amu just started laughing

Ikuto took this opportunity to carry her bridal style

"Ikuto" whined Amu, "Put me down"

"No" he said

"Fine" gave in Amu

**Well here ends this chapter, it was weird**

**Sorry for the bad chapter :(**

**Please Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello! Here's the next chapter yay!!**

**Enjoy!**

It was finally Friday and it was after school

_Yes! The weekend has finally come!...hmm what should I do today?_

Amu was happily smiling down the hall to meet up with Rima who was at her locker

"Hey Amu!" yelled a running Utau

"Yeah?"

"What are you going to wear? OHMYGOD I'm so happy, it's the first one of many!" squealed Utau, "Can I do your makeup?"

_What the heck is Utau talking about?...._

"Uh Utau what are you talking about?" asked Amu confusedly

"HOW CAN YOU NOT REMEMBER!" yelled Utau, "You date with Ikuto!"

_Oh yeah, my date with Ikuto…OMG MY DATE WITH IKUTO IS TODAY…No wonder he said he couldn't walk with me today and that he'll see me later_

"Oh, I remember" said Amu calmly, but then she started to freak out, "UTAU I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO WEAR, I TOTALLY FORGOT, OHMYGOD, it's OUR FIRST DATE IT HAS TO BE PERFECT, HELP ME, I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!"

"Amu" said Utau trying to get her attention, "AMU!"

Amu stopped talking and looked at her

"I'll help you as well Rima" said Utau as she pulled Rima out of nowhere

Rima just nodded her head

They grabbed Amu's hands and pulled her to her house

At her house it was a total mess, clothes were thrown everywhere and in the bathroom the table was filled with different kinds of makeup

"Do I look good?" asked Amu

"Of course" said Rima

Utau just smiled and applied the finishing touch

Amu had pink eyeliner with black mascara and gray eye shadow, she was wearing a black Lolita dress **(picture on profile)** and her hair was down but she had curls, and she was wearing black flats with black fish net tights

"You look gorgeous" squealed Utau and gave her hug Amu laughed nervously

_Why am I so nervous it's just Ikuto_

"Guys I'm so nervous, and I don't know why" said Amu and she looked at Rima then Utau and back

Rima rolled her eyes

"Amu, my dear Amu…" Amu was hoping for advice but Rima said, "SNAP OUT OF IT!"

The pinkette got scared and immediately calmed down

Utau looked at Rima with disbelief, "Wow, now I know how to control Amu"

Rima just winked at Utau and Amu sweatdropped

"Okay how do I look?" asked Amu nervously as she turned around so that her friends could see her

"Gorgeous!" yelled Rima

"SEXY!" yelled Utau

"Really?"

"Ah HUH!" exclaimed both of her friends

"Okay…so I guess I'm ready" said Amu confidently

--Time-Skip—

10 minutes later…

"Guys, he's not here yet" said Amu getting frustrated

"Calm down" said Utau pushing Amu onto a chair

"Ikuto said he was going to be here at 7:00 and it's 6:50, so he's not late…yet" said Rima with a deadly glint on her eyes as she said the last part

_Uh-oh what is Rima thinking…Ikuto you're in so much trouble if you're late_

About 30 seconds after Amu though t of that the bell rang

_Oh he's here…yay!_

Amu was going to walk/run eagerly to the door to greet her boyfriend but Utau stopped her

"Huh?" said Amu as she saw a hand in front of her

"We will open the door" stated Utau

"What? Why?" asked Amu

"Because…you don't want to look to eager or whatever" said Rima, "Just wait for us to tell you to come down"

Amu nodded

They left Amu in her room and went to open the door for Ikuto

They opened the door ….

"Hello" said Nagehiko

"Nagi?" asked Rima in surprise

Then out of nowhere appeared Kukai, "Yo!"

"Kukai?" said Utau

The two boys just smiled

--IN AMU'S ROOM—

"What is taking them so long?" asked Amu

"So you are really excited for our date right?" asked someone from behind her as he wrapped his arms around her waist

"I-IKUTO!" yelled Amu in surprise and turned around and started pointing at him, "What? You…them…door…you…here?"

"Ookay, I think I understood that…so I'll say balcony" said Ikuto smirking and giving Amu a kiss on the cheek

_Okay…that's just weird…normal people go through doors_

_Aww she looks so cute trying to figure out how I got here_

Ikuto pulled away from Amu, but then he saw how she was dressed up and his jaw dropped

Amu looked up at Ikuto

"Oh now I get it…wait" said Amu concerned, "Are you ok? You're blushing"

_WOW! She looks sexy…_

"Ahem…yeah I'm ok…you look…um…ssss" said Ikuto, "um, stunning"

Amu just looked at him, "Uh thanks, you are so weird"

"Whatever you say" said Ikuto smiling "Are you ready for our date to start?"

Amu nodded and then Ikuto all of sudden carried her bridal style and jumped off the balcony window

"Holy Sh-" yelled Amu

Infront of her house was a big black limousine and they got inside

Off they went to their date

--With the others—

"Um where's Ikuto?" asked Utau

Kukai looked at his nonexistent watch, "I think he left with Amu by now"

"How?" asked Rima glaring suspiciously as Nagehiko not believing them

"The balcony" said Nagehiko

"Well he is a cat" said Utau

"True" said Rima

Then all of them started laughing

"Oh, hi" said Midori from behind

"Hello" said Nagehiko smiling

"Did Amu leave already?" she asked smiling

They all nodded and Midori squealed in happiness

"So, what do we do now?" asked Utau

"You guys can stay here and sleepover, you are somewhat like my own children" said Midori and then left them

"Uh" said Kukai scratching the back of his head

"Okay" said Rima

"Let's watch a movie, and wait till Amu and Ikuto come home" said Utau

"Oh but we brought someone or someones else" said Nagehiko mentioning the said persons to come forward

"KAIRI!" yelled Utau

"Haha yeah, this is Yuiki Yaya, um my girlfriend" he said blushing and motioning his hands at the said girl

"Hello, Yaya likes all of you!" said Yaya

"Hey" said everyone and Rima and Utau pulled her into the house leaving the guys behind

--Amu and Ikuto—

"Ikuto" whined Amu, "where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise, just wait a little more" smiled Ikuto kissing Amu's forehead making her blush

_Why do I always have to blush when I'm with him…I still can't believe that my best friend is my boyfriend_

Amu was smiling to herself

"What are you smiling about?" asked Ikuto with curiosity

"Oh, nothing" said Amu

Ikuto raised his eyebrow

"Okay no…um this is kind of embarrassing" said Amu blushing and fidgeting with her hands, "It's that I still can't believe that my best friend is my boyfriend"

"I can" said Ikuto as he pulled Amu into a lustful kiss

They were each cooperating into the kiss, savoring each other's taste and their tongues dancing with each other, they pulled apart for air but they kept their foreheads together, panting for air

"I love you" said Ikuto

Amu hugged him making fall from the seat, "ME TOO!"

Ikuto hugged her back and inhaled her strawberry scent

"Mr. Ikuto, we are here" said the driver through an intercom since they had raised the thing that separated them from the driver giving them privacy **(sorry I don't know what it's called)**

"Okay, we're here Amu" said Ikuto as he started to get up from the car floor and opened the door

He extended his hand so that she could come out, and once she came out of the car she saw a park that had a pathway filled with lights and flowers on the side

She had a big smile on her face her eyes glowing

_She deserves this and more_

"Come on" said Ikuto as he pulled her through the pathway

They walked until they arrived at a kiosk with a table that had candles, roses, and two trays on it

"Ikuto…" said Amu

"Yes?"

"It's…beautiful" she said

"Not as beautiful as you" he said with a smirk

"That's corny" said Amu placing he hands on her hips

"Way to ruin the moment, " laughed Ikuto, "but it's true"

"Thanks"

They walked up to their table and started to eat

After they finished eating, Ikuto covered Amu's eyes, and led her somewhere

_He is just too perfect_

He took his hands off and told her to open her eyes

She opened her eyes and saw a book with a heart hanging on a tree

"What is this?" said Amu

"Just open it" said Ikuto as he handed Amu the book and sat down next to the tree

Amu opened it and saw pictures of her and Ikuto since they were 5 yrs old

Her eyes started to tear up as she saw more and more of the pictures

Then the tears started rolling down her face when she saw a picture of Ikuto giving her a piggyback ride when she was 15 and he was 16

_*Flash-Back*_

"_Amu, come on!" yelled Ikuto_

"_Coming just let me tie my shoes" said Amu_

"_It's going to start right now!" said Ikuto, "Hop on!"_

_He kneeled down in front of her with his back to her_

"_Yes! A piggy-back ride!" Amu immediately hopped on_

_Ikuto started sprinting to were all his family was_

"_smile!" exclaimed Ikuto's mom as she saw the two teens approach_

_They both looked up and smiled_

_Then everybody started singing happy Birthday to Ikuto's grandfather_

"_Amu, Ikuto, come here, my children" said Grandpa Ruto_

_They both approached him and he told them, "I'm happy I'm spending another birthday with my favorite grandson Ikuto and my almost granddaughter Amu"_

_*End Flash-Back*_

"Amu?" said Ikuto as he noticed that she was crying

_He is just too nice…he's been here since always and he has always love me and i never noticed it_

"Ikuto…" said Amu, "Thank You!"

She hugged him with so much love and he hugged her back burying his face on her neck

After she stopped crying Amu kept on looking at the pictures

"Are you okay?" said Ikuto

"Uh-huh, it's just that this brought back so many memories, I think I ruined our date" said Amu sadly

"Of course not" said Ikuto, "We're still enjoying it aren't we?"

Amu smiled and nodded

_Yeah, that's the way I like it…you happy just makes my day_

They laid on the grass and watched the stars , Amu was laying her head on his chest when they heard a bird

"Ikuto?"

"Hmm?" he said still looking at the sky

"Do you think in my other life I could've been a bird?" asked Amu looking at him

"What do you mean?" he asked confused

"Like reincarnation"

"I don't know" said Ikuto looking at the skies again

"I think I could" said Amu looking at the skies again, "Say I'm a bird"

"No, don't do it"

"Say I'm a bird" said Amu smiling and looking at him

"Stop it, calm down"

"Ahh!" said Amu as she jumped on top of Ikuto and her hands cupped his face, "Say it'

"You're a bird" smiled Ikuto feeling her touch on his face

"Now say you're a bird too"

"If you're a bird, I'm a bird" said Ikuto giving her a kiss

**(Sorry guys I just had to put this, it's from the movie ****The Notebook**** which I don't own)**

They pulled apart and Amu smiled proudly and Ikuto just rolled his eyes

" I knew it" said Amu

They kept on watching the skies again until Amu fell asleep

Ikuto carried her to the limo and when they arrived at her house Midori opened the door, he carried her inside to find…

Kukai, Utau, Nagehiko, Rima, Kairi and Yaya asleep on the couch and the floor

_Guys, what you do to know how it went_

Ikuto chuckled to himself and headed to Amu's room and laid her on her bed

"Ikuto, you can stay here if you want, it's already late" said Midori who was standing at the door of Amu's room

Ikuto smiled and nodded

She closed the door and left to go to sleep

Ikuto lay down next to Amu and hugged her

She buried her face on his chest and sighed

Ikuto smiled and drifted to sleep

**Okay so here ends this chapter**

**I hope you liked it because it took a very long time to come up with it**

**Please Review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Yellow! Guess what?....Here's the next chappie, woohoo!!**

**It'ts the longest chapter I've written in all my life**

**Oh and sorry for the fast forwarding :D**

**On with the Story! Enjoy!**

**I don't own Shugo Chara : (**

A 23 year old Amu woke up to find a 24 year old Ikuto next to her sleeping soundly, she sighed and started playing with his hair

_I can't believe I been with Ikuto for 6 years now…wow that's a long time, but it was worth it, to be with him, and to think that he was my best friend_

"Hmm" said Ikuto getting closer to Amu and hugging her, "What are you thinking about?"

Amu smiled, "It's a secret"

"Oh really?" he asked with a smirk

"Yup!" said Amu as she tried to get up

But Ikuto didn't let her, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Um, the shower" said Amu blushing

_I still blush, this is so embarrassing_

Ikuto opened his eyes and smirked even wider, "What about my good morning kiss?"

Amu stuck her tongue out at him

"So childish" said Ikuto smiling

"So?" said Amu folding her arms

"Oh, come on, just k-" Ikuto was cut short because Amu kissed him

Ikuto was left dumbfounded by the sudden contact and Amu started laughing and dashed to the bathroom

_Yeah, this is just great, I have the girl I love and everything's perfect, well except that Kairi left with Yaya to America…hmm I think they got married…_

Ikuto was too into his thoughts that he didn't realize that Amu had finished showering and was heading to the kitchen of her two-floor house

"IKU!" yelled Amu from downstairs

"Huh?" said Ikuto as he looked around and saw no pinkette in the room

Ikuto showered and changed really fast and headed downstairs

--Downstairs—

Amu was hugging Iku tightly

"Where were you yesterday, I missed you" she said

"He's back" said Ikuto as he approached them and petted Iku

"Why did you have to leave and leave me with this pervert?" asked Amu which made Ikuto roll his eyes and laugh, Iku looked at her apogetically, "Oh but I bet you were out with your girlfriend"

Amu laughed and put Iku on the floor, and he just laid down and looked at his masters

"I'm gonna make scrambeled eggs!" exclaimed Amu happily

"No" said Ikuto taking Amu's hand and leading her to the car

"Why?" she asked as she closed the door

"Because remember Kukai invited to eat breakfast with him, Utau, Nagehiko and Rima for some special occasion thing" said Ikuto as he opened the door for Amu

"Oh yeah, I remember now" smiled Amu

_I wonder what the special occasion is…_

After a 10 minute drive they arrive at Le'Apricot restaurant

"Wow, this is a fancy restaurant, I guess this is very special occasion" said Amu looking at the elegant place

_I'm gonna tease her for a little bit_

"I know" said Ikuto and then pointed at her clothes, "and you came dressed like that"

Amu looked at herself and then started panicking

"OHMYGOD! I didn't dress for the occasion what will Rima say?! What will Utau say, OH NO SHE'LL KILL ME! IKUTO why didn't you tell me before we left the house, AHH!" yelled Amu

People walking by started looking at her and asked themselves what was wrong with her

_I think she took it…umm very literally or whatever_

"Amu…calm down" said Ikuto while shaking her

"Uh, uh" was what Amu managed to say, she was to mesmerized by his eyes

"I was just teasing you" said Ikuto

"…" Amu didn't respond she was still looking into his beautiful eyes

"Amu…" she didn't say anything so Ikuto smirked and planted a kiss on her lips

Amu came out of her trance and was about to kiss back when Ikuto pulled away and whispered into her ear, "Were you staring at me perverted little kid?"

Amu's widened, "NO I WASN'T, AND I'M NOT A PERVERTED LITTLE KID!"

Ikuto just started laughing

"You know I was just kidding" said Ikuto

Amu ignored him and started walking into the restaurant

_Ha! Now she's going to ignore me, let's see…_

Ikuto rushed to her and before she could open the door he spun her around and kissed her

"I love you" he said through the kiss

Amu broke the kiss, "Me too"

"Let's go in" Ikuto grabbed Amu's hand and led her in

They told the waiter they were coming with Mr. Souma Kukai and he led them to their table

"Wow, it was about time you came in" said Rima

"I know, we could hear you yelling from here" said Utau glaring at Amu

"Hehe sorry" said Amu as she scratched the back of her head

"No worries" said Kukai as he took Utau's hand

"Um where's Nagehiko?" asked Ikuto as he sat down next to Amu

"The restroom" said Rima indifferently

"Okay" said Ikuto looking at the menu

Everybody had already ordered, so he ordered cheese omelet and he was going to divide with Amu

"Hmm, now that everyone's here I want to do something" said Kukai blushing a little bit

Utau and all the girls looked at him suspiciously

_What is he going to do?_

"Go ahead" said Nagehiko already knowing what he was going to do

_GO FOR IT DUDE! I WISH YOU THE BEST OF LUCK!_

Ikuto was smiling and Amu raised an eyebrow at him and he just shrugged

Kukai got up from his seat, Utau never stopped looking him she saw his every move

He was getting more and more nervous by the minute

Rima finally got what was happening and she was about to gasp but Nagehiko covered her mouth

He kneeled down in front of Utau and she still didn't get what he was doing

"Kukai…are you alright?" she asked concerned

"Yeah, I think" he said smiling

He started to get something out from his jeans, "Utau would you…" he got out a small black velvot box and he opened it revealing diamond ring, "marry me?"

Utau placed her hands over her mouth and looked at Kukai, tears were building up in her eyes

Kukai saw this and was about to hug her when she jumped on top of him, "YES! YES A MILLION TIMES!"

Kukai smiled and let go of Utau to place the ring on her finger

Everybody on the restaurant started congratulating him for his bravery and stuff

Amu, Rima, and Utau were looking at the ring and squealing about how excited they were and they were already planning everything

The boys high-fived Kukai

"Congrats man!" said Ikuto

"You Go, Kukai!" said Nagehiko

_Aww, that was so cute!...I wonder if Ikuto will ever propose to me?_

_I'm so happy for him…I wonder when I should propose to Amu_

--Time-Skip—

6 months have passed

"Utau today's the day!" Amu squealed as she looked at her friend through the mirror

_Wow she looks so pretty!_

Rima was fixing Utau's dress and veil

"You're ready!" squealed Rima and when she saw Utau completely she had sparkles in her eyes, "You look gorgeous!"

Utau blushed, "Thanks for everything and also for being my bridesmaids"

"No prob" said Rima

"Obviously if we ever get married you will be our bridesmaid" said Amu winking and giving thumbs up at Utau

Kukai's dad peeked in and told them that it was time for Utau to come out and walk down the aisle

"I'm so happy" said Utau from behind the doors

"I'm glad Kukai found you" said Kukai's father who was going to walk Utau down the aisle

"Thanks"

The priest said everything and now it was time to kiss the bride

Kukai leaned in and kissed Utau, soon after that Amu and Rima yelled in excitement and Ikuto and Nagehiko woohooed

" should we walk to the limo" said Kukai as he grabbed Utau's hand and pulled her down the aisle

Utau just nodded she was to happy to say anything

At the reception the food was served and people we're now dancing

"I'm tired" said Rima

"Do you want to go sit down?" asked Nagehiko who stopped dancing when she did

"Yes, please" said Rima

Nagehiko chuckled and Rima stuck out her tongue at him, "You insult comedy"

They were now at the table, and Nagehiko startled shuffling

"Um, Nagi, is everything okay?" asked Rima eyeing him

"Uh yes, why?" he said with a little tint of pink on his cheeks

"Maybe because you are moving too much and you're blushing" said Rima pointing at his cheeks

"Hehe" said Nagehiko scratching the back of his head, "I'll be back in a sec"

"Okay" said Rima eyeing him suspiciously

Nagehiko went up to Kukai and asked him something, Kukai nodded and gave him the DJ'S microphone

"Uh hello…" said Nagehiko through the microphone, everyone turned their attention to him, and Ikuto and Kukai started smirking, "I'm Fujisaki Nagehiko…and I want to say that I would want to spend the rest of my life with Mashiro Rima, would you Rima spend the rest of your life with me?" he asked as opened a little purple velvet box and opened it revealing a small diamond ring

Everyone looked in the direction he was looking; they saw a small blonde with her mouth wide open speechless sitting at a table

"So?" asked Nagehiko

Rima just nodded tears of happiness rolling down her face

Amu and Utau rushed to her and started hugging her, then Nagehiko came and placed the ring on her finger and kissed her

Everybody awed and Rima blushed

"Why did it have to be in front of everyone?" asked Rima

"Because I wanted everyone to know that I love you and that your taken" said Nagehiko smirking

"Stupid" said Rima as she playfully punched him, "But that's so sweet"

They hugged

--Time-Skip—

One year after Utau's wedding

"Rima it was about time the day came" said Utau

Rima just started laughing

"You know if you would've waited like, um…let's see two more months I wouldn't fit in the dress" said Utau

Amu just rolled her eyes and laughed

"Well, it isn't my fault that you got pregnant this soon" said Rima crossing her arms in front of her chest

Utau just glared at her and then the three girls fell into a fit of laughter

"I'm so happy for you Rima" said Amu as she hugged her

"Me too" said Utau as she also hugged her

"I'm so excited," said Rima

Kukai knocked on the door, "It's time for you to come out future, "

Rima blushed and nodded and started heading to the door

"Wait" said Kukai as he grabbed Rima's wrist, "Where's my hug first"

Rima smiled and gave him his hug

Rima's dad walked her down the aisle and kissed her hand before handing her to Nagehiko

The minister finished saying everything except the last part

"You may kiss the bride" he said smiling

Nagehiko turned to look at Rima, and he was slowly leaning in to kiss her

But according to her he was doing this to slowly, "Aw just kiss me"

She said and stood on her tippy toes wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with all her love

He broke the kiss holding on to her waist

"Finally mine forever" said Rima smiling

"Yes " he said as he kissed her hand and led her to the car

Everybody went to the party even Tadagay , who nobody invited but somehow went, and all the time he was staring at Amu and how she was so happy with Ikuto

During the dance Ikuto saw Tadase and smirked making him look down in defeat, "What are you smirking about, pervert?" asked Amu who saw him

"Nothing" he said smiling at her

"Okay, but just keep ME out of your perverted thoughts" said Amu smiling

"Oh but you are always in my thoughts, perverted or not" said Ikuto kissing her

_Hmm, he is just to perverted…sigh…but I love him_

_Haha stupid Tadagay, you let Amu slip of your hands, but thanks to you , I got her_

Ikuto stopped dancing and just hugged her

_Umm, okay…._

--Time-Skip—

"Are you ready Amu?" asked Ikuto from downstairs

"Coming I just need to grab my sweater!" replied Amu

Ikuto smirked, "But you have me to keep you warm you know"

"What?" asked Amu as she headed downstairs

"Ah, never mind" said Ikuto

_Okay, today's the day, you've been a coward for 1 year and a half, come on dude you can do this!_

During the car drive to the park Amu and Ikuto made jokes and laughed

"Yes we made it!" said Amu as she headed under the tree they laid under on their first date

"Haha, of course I mean you're with me" said Ikuto as he sat down next to her

"Did I ever tell you that YOU are SO full of yourself?" asked Amu smiling

"No I don't think so" smirked Ikuto

"Oh that's what I thought…hahaha" Amu fell into a fit of laughter, "Liar"

"Let's just look at the sunset" said Ikuto as he leaned on the tree with Amu in between his legs with her back on his chest and his arms around her waist

Soon after the sun came down and the stars started to come out

"Amu?" said Ikuto still looking at the sky

"Hmm?" she replied playing with his fingers

"Do you love me?" he asked even though he already knew the answer

_What the hell is he talking about? But oh well I'll just answer him_

"OF COURSE!" she yelled

Ikuto started chuckling

"Just as I thought" he turned her around and kissed her

All of a sudden he let go and ran away

"What the" said Amu as she saw Ikuto running away

"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!" yelled Ikuto

Amu smirked

She started running after him and he ran back to the tree Amu after him, he started running in circles around the tree

People in the park were looking at the adult couple running around the tree and laughed

_I don't give a damn of what other people think, Amu's happy so I'm happy_

"Ikutoo!" whined Amu as she stopped running and he didn't see her stop so she bumped into her making her fall

But before he landed on top of her he pulled her making them switch positions so she fell on top of him

"Sorry" he said as he leaned on his elbows and looked at Amu who was still on top of him quite confused

"Um, it's okay, I fell on something soft" she said as she hugged him

Ikuto rolled his eyes

Then Amu started chuckling

"What's so funny?" asked Ikuto raising an eyebrow

"I'm a bird" she replied, "Remember"

_Oh yeah, that was our first date_

"Well, of course, it was our first date" he said smirking making Amu blush

After a few minutes of just looking at the stars...

"Say Amu…" he said

"Yes?" she looked up at him

"What do you think of forever?" he asked

_That's a weird question…hmm what do I think of forever…_

"That it's a really long time?" she said unsure

Ikuto smiled, "I know it is a really long time…So, um" he said sitting up Indian style Amu did the same, "Would you like forever with me?"

Ikuto opened a small box with a ring on it **(pic on profile)**

Amu looked at him with disbelief

Ikuto smiled nervously at her

_Why am I so nervous, this is not my character!_

"I would spend eternity with you" she said and hugged him

She eagerly placed her hand in front of her so that he could put the ring on her finger

After he placed it he said, "See I told you we could make it work, you and me"

Amu laughed and lunged at him giving a very passionate kiss

_Wow, Ikuto and I FOREVER!!!!_

6 months later

"No you can't!" yelled a frustrated Utau

"Why she's my fiancé" said Ikuto trying to get into the room that Amu was in

_Why can't I see Amu, she's my fiancé so I have the right…_

"No, Ikuto you can't see me, right now!" yelled Amu from inside

_Sigh, why doesn't he understand, he can be so stubborn at times_

"But Amu!" whined Ikuto

"No, now go back with Nagi and Kukai and get ready!" commanded Amu

"Ikuto don't want to " said Ikuto in a childish manner because he knew Amu couldn't resist him being like that

Utau just looked at him, she couldn't believe he just acted like a child

Rima who was inside with Amu was about to start laughing but controlled herself

_Um how do I make him go get ready, oh I know…_

"If Ikuto goes get ready, Amu will give Ikuto a really really special surprise after the party" said Amu imitating him

_Did she just get over my childish ways, hmm I need to get a new weapon to bribe her, but I get a surprise after…_

"Okay" said Ikuto and he left to his room were Kukai and Nagehiko were waiting for him

Utau sighed, "Finally"

She entered and gasped when she saw Amu

"Wow you look so beautiful" said Utau smiling

"That's what I told her but she doesn't believe me" said Rima crossing her arms

"Rima" said Amu as she gave her a hug

"So what are you gonna give Ikuto after the party?" asked Rima

'Nothing" said Amu, "I just wanted to him to leave"

"Nice!" yelled Utau

The trio hugged and it was about time that Amu left to walk down the aisle

Her dad Tsmugu walked her and all the time he was sighing, "My little sparrow, she's flying away"

When he was about to give her hand to Ikuto, Amu hugged him and whispered to him so that only he could hear, "I will always be your little sparrow"

Tsmugu kissed her cheek and went to sit down on the pew

"Ready?" whispered Ikuto during the ceremony, and this was unnoticed by all except Amu of course

Amu nodded and blushed

By this time the priest said, "Do you Hinamori Amu take Tsukiyomi Ikuto as your lawful husband?"

Amu faced Ikuto, "I do" and she placed the ring in his finger

"Do you Tsukiyomi Ikuto take Hinamori Amu as your lawful wife?"

"I do" and he placed the ring in her finger

"I declare you husband and wife" said the priest

After a few minutes, "Um you missed something" said Ikuto

"Uh, oh right, you may kiss the bride my boy" said the priest happily

Ikuto immediately leaned in and kissed her

Everybody was cheering and Tsmugu was crying

Ikuto took carried her bridal style and took her to the car

--In the Car—

"So, Mrs. Tsukiyomi, are you happy?" asked Ikuto

"My dear husband , I am really happy" said Amu smiling

They kissed again

They arrived at the party

Ikuto was ambushed by Kukai and Nagehiko

"Finally dude, I thought you were never gonna ask Amu to be your wife!" yelled Kukai

"I know, I was getting worried that Amu would leave you" said Nagehiko, at this Ikuto glared at him, "I was kidding"

Amu rolled her eyes but suddenly sweat dropped when she saw all the Ikuto fangirls crying and glaring at her

"Do you guys have a problem with her?!" snapped Utau at the fan-girls

"Or do you want to face us" backed up Rima

They suddenly stopped crying and nodded and went in

Everbody was dancing and having fun

It was time for Amu to throw the bouquet and Lulu caught it

Tadase looked at her and smiled and she smiled back

Amu and Ikuto left for their honeymoon in ….HAWAII!!

"I LOVE AMU!" yelled Ikuto as they left

"I LOVE IKUTO!" yelled Amu too

--Hawaii--

"Where's my surprise?" whined Ikuto

"There wasn't any surprise" smirked Amu

"You're so mean" whined Ikuto

All the people on the airplane were staring at them like crazy

When they arrived and got out of teh airport some haiwaian girls were giving out the flower necklaces

Then when they saw Ikuto they immediately rushed to him trying to put on the neckalces but he stopped them

"Sorry but i'm taken" he said as he pulled Amu to his side

"Aww" whined the hawaian girls

Ans so there honey moon started...

**Well here ends this chapter**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Please Review!! Please please!**

**I mean come on this was a long a chapter so it needs reviews!**

**By the way this is not the last chapter :D**


	24. Chapter 24

**Okay guys i uploaded this chapter up sooner because i couldn't wait anymore and the next chapter will be up maybe friday or saturday :D**

**I think I smell the ending of this fic, pretty pretty close (maybe like one more chapter :( )**

**I hope you like this chapter**

**Also sorry again for the fastforwarding teehee~**

**Oh and guys could you please check out a friend of mine's story it's called, 'And the silver haired boy changed everything' the author's name is super-p, my friend doesn't have many readers so could you please check it out, it's an inuyasha fic :D**

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own Shugo Chara **

Utau, Amu, and Rima are 28, and Kukai, Nagehiko, and Ikuto are 29

Utau and Kukai have now been married for 5 yrs and they have a 4 yr old daughter, named Akemi, and they are expecting another child in about 3 months

She has Kukai's brown hair, Utau's purple eyes, Kukai's grin, Utau's singing voice, and both of her parents's competiveness

Rima and Nagehiko are also married, and they have been married for 4 yrs now; they also have a 3 yr old boy, named Keiji, and they are trying to have another child

Keiji had Nagehiko's purple hair, Rima's golden eyes, Nagehiko's talents, and Rima's comedy judgement

Amu and Ikuto are also married, but only for 2 yrs, they are expecting a baby in about a week or two so Amu is huge

Utau and Kukai organized a mini party for Akemi at the park because she just turned 4 yrs old

Amu and Ikuto arrived with a big present wrapped in pink paper with a blue ribbon

"Amu, Ikuto!" yelled Akemi as she went running up to them

"Happy Birthday Akemi!" yelled Amu as she saw Akemi

Akemi immediately jumped on Ikuto and had sparkles in her eyes, she had a crush on Ikuto since the first day she saw him which was in the hospital the day she was born

"Happy Birthday Akemi" said Ikuto as he carried her to her parents

"Amu! Ikuto!" yelled Utau as she finished separating two of Akemi's friends from the cake

"Hi, Amu! Yo, Ikuto, come here!" yelled Kukai as he cooked the burgers

Ikuto looked at Amu as if asking permission, but he was really asking if she was going to be okay without him, I mean she was do in about two weeks

Amu nodded and he left , she went up to Utau, and Akemi started telling her friends something about Ikuto because they were eyeing him

"Wow! Amu you're big!" exclaimed Utau as she guarded the cake

"Really, you're kidding right" said Amu sarcastically

"Amu, really, when are you do?" asked Utau

"Hmm, in about 2 weeks I think" said Amu while taking a seat

"You're also kind of big" said Amu

"haha, yeah, but I still have about 3 months to go" said Utau as she also took a seat next to Amu

"Where's Rima and Nagehiko?" asked Amu as Akemi and her friends went up to Utau to ask her something

"Akemi, sweetie you get to eat the cake after you eat you burger, so just wait a while okay?", Akemi nodded and continued to play on the swings, "I don't know, but they'll be here soon"

Just on cue Rima with present in hands ,and Nagehiko with Keiji in his arms arrived

Nagehiko put Keiji down, and as soon as he touched the floor he ran up to Ikuto and Kukai

"Hi" he said as he stood next to them

"Well, hello Keiji, how are you?" asked Ikuto as he carried him

"Go , play with him, I'll cook the burgers and then we can keep on talking" Kukai said as he saw Akemi and her friends trying to eat the cake again

Ikuto nodded and took Keiji to the sand box

"Good," said Keiji, "I eat cookies"

"That's great, I drink milk" said Ikuto

"Yum" said Keiji

Back to Rima and Nagehiko

"I think that kid likes Kukai and Ikuto, more than you" teased Rima

"Yeah right, it's because he rarely sees them" said Nagehiko in defense

"I'm kidding, I know he loves you more than anything, more than me" said Rima

"Are you jealous?" asked Nagehiko

"You wish" scoffed Rima

Nagehiko just started chuckling

"Wow, guys you are big but Amu you're bigger" said Rima as she approached her friends

"Yeah, I'm do in 2 weeks" said Amu proudly

"Mhm, and I still have 3 months to go" said Utau as she took the kids away from the cake

"KUKAI! HURRY UP AND COOK, THESE KIDS ARE GOING TO KILL ME!" yelled Utau

"Coming, just about done, HERE!" he yelled with all the burgers ready; bun, meat, cheese, ketchup, mustard, and pickles

"Yay!" yelled Akemi and her friends as they ran up to her dad and grabbed the burgers

"I'm hungry, I want burger" said Keiji as he grabbed Ikuto and led him to where Kukai was

"Okay, let's go then" said Ikuto as he let Keiji lead the way

"Amu, do you see that?" asked Utau as she pointed at someone

"Aww, that's so cute" said Rima

"What?" Amu looked towards were Utau was pointing, and as soon as she saw the scene a smile appeared on her face, "That's so cute"

"Amu, look closely, he's smiling, I bet he can't wait to hold his child in his arms" said Utau as she brought burgers for everyone

"Thanks" said Rima and Nagehiko as they grabbed the burger

"Yeah" said Amu as she unconsciously touched her belly

Ikuto turned around because he felt that someone was looking at him, and when he turned around he saw Amu smiling at him and in return he smirked at her, which caused her to blush

Even after all these years Amu still blushed

"Mommy, can we have cake now?" asked Akemi as she showed Utau her empty plate

"Okay, just let me finish my burger so that I can also eat cake"

"Okay" said Akemi as she went and told her friends the update on the cake

Meanwhile Ikuto gave Keiji his burger, he grabbed his, Kukai grabbed his, and they walked to the group of women and Nagehiko

"Sweetie, why don't you go with Akemi and her friends?" asked Rima as she cleaned ketchup from Keiji's cheek

"Because they are girls, yuck" said Keiji as he looked at Ikuto and stood up the same way

Everybody kept on eating their burger without speaking, enjoying the delicious burger

"Mommy!" yelled Akemi as she pointed to the cake

"Okay!" replied Utau, "Guys hurry up and finish for the cake!"

Utau got up and threw away the dirty burger plastic plates, and put clean cake plastic plates in front of all the kids

She placed the cake on front of Akemi so that they would sing happy birthday

"Kukai? You ready?" asked Utau as she stood behind Akemi

"Yep" he said as he walked up behind Utau and Akemi

"I'll take the picture" said Nagehiko as he finished his burger and took the camera

"Come on!" said Rima as she took Keiji in her arms and approached the kid table

Ikuto helped Amu get up, and they walked to the kid table too

They all started singing happy birthday, "Make a wish, kiddo!" yelled Kukai

Akemi blew the candles

Amu helped Utau cut the cake and give it to the kids

After all the kids were happy and ate their cake, and Kukai and Utau cleaned the table, all the adults sat down and talked

"So, Amu what is it, a boy a girl?" asked Rima with sparkles in her eyes

"I don't know, we want it to be surprise" said Amu as Ikuto put his arm around her waist

"Awww!" whined Utau as she crossed her arms , "I wanted to know"

"Daddy, I want more cake" said Keiji who was sitting on Nagehiko's lap

"Here you go champ" said Kukai as he gave him another slice of cake

"But, what names do you have in mind?" asked Nagehiko

"Well if it's a girl, Mika, Aiko or Saika, if it's a boy, Toshiro, Haruki or Takeo" said Ikuto

"Wow, guys you really narrowed it down" said Kukai, "Utau and I couldn't decide"

Everyone started laughing

"And do you know the gender ?" asked Rima as she asked Utau

"No, we want it to be a surprise" said Utau

Amu and Rima immediately looked at each other, " Awww! I wanted to know" they said as they crossed their arms imitating Utau

Ikuto and Nagehiko just rolled their eyes

Keiji started laughing at what his mom and his Aunty Amu just did

"Keiji, do you want to have a brother or a sister?" asked Amu

Keiji nodded his head, "A brother"

Everyone looked at Rima and Nagehiko

"He wants a brother" said Ikuto with a smirk

Rima and Nagehiko instantly blushed, but Nagehiko had to protect his manly pride, "You will soon, son"

Rima blushed even more and started to eat chips

Amu and Utau laughed at her reaction, and so Rima shot them a glare

"Just like old times" said Kukai

"Yeah, can you believe it 12 yrs have passed" sighed Rima

"Yeah, it seems that it was only yesterday" said Amu

"Mhhmm, and know we all have a child or are expecting one" said Utau as she smirked at Amu

"OHMYGOSH!" yelled Amu as she started breathing hard

"What?" asked Ikuto a little worried

"Banana Split!" yelled Amu

"Really?! It's happening!" said Ikuto

"Huh? Banana Split?" asked Kukai quite confused

"Banana Split? What's happening?" asked Nagehiko

Ikuto hurriedly helped Amu up, while he explained, "It's a code we made for when the baby was going to be born!"

"Oh" said Utau, "THE BABY…BORN! OHMYGOD!"

"Everyone pick the things up!" yelled Rima as she got up and started to clean up the table, "Nagehiko you take Keiji with you and go with Amu and Ikuto, I'll catch up to you later"

Ikuto led Amu to the car, with Nagehiko close behind

Amu got in the front seat, Nagehiko got on the back seat with Keiji in his lap

"Daddy why did we leave?" asked Keiji quite confused

Ikuto started the car and sped to the hospital

"Because, Aunty Amu, is getting sick" said Nagehiko not knowing what to tell his son

"Oh, Aunty Amu are you alright?" he asked Amu

"Yeah, sort of" replied Amu as she glared daggers at Ikuto so that he would go faster

Meanwhile Utau, Kukai, and Rima cleaned everything up, and put the left over cake, burgers, soda, and chips, in the trunk of Kukai's car

"What do we do with the kids?" asked Utau

" Do you know where they live?" asked Kukai

Utau nodded

"Okay, well they are only five, so why doesn't Rima take Akemi with her to the hospital, and we take the kids to their homes?" asked Kukai as he gathered the confused kids

"Daddy? What's wrong?" asked Akemi

"Aunty Amu, is having a baby" he explained, "so we need to go with her"

"Oh," said Akemi in reply

"Okay, I'll take Akemi" said Rima

"Akemi, sweetie you are going with Aunty Rima to the hospital" said Utau

Akemi nodded and she took Rima's hand and they walked to the car

"You guys, will go with us and we'll take you home" said Utau

"HAI!" yelled everyone

"Follow me!" exclaimed Kukai as he started running

All the girls followed him to the car and they got inside fast and they buckled up

Utau just rolled her eyes and walked to the car

They delivered all the girls to their houses and Utau explained why the party was over soon

Just as they finished they sped to the hospital

They arrived and Rima, Nagehiko, Keiji, and Akemi were already there waiting

Keiji was playing with Akemi

"How's everything?" asked Utau

"Fine, we arrived and they took Amu to a room and Ikuto went with her" explained Nagehiko

"Can we go in the room?" asked Rima

"No, not until they tell us, but I think they won't because I think she'll deliver pretty soon" said Nagehiko

"Well, all we have left is to wait" said Kukai as he grabbed Utau's hand and led her to a pair of chairs

**I will end this chapter here, I hope you liked it**

**The meaning of the names are:**

**Akemi : ake-bright mi-beautiful**

**Keiji: governs with descretion**

**Mika: a new moon**

**Aika: child of love**

**Saika: a flower full of color**

**Toshiro: talented; intelligent**

**Haruki: Shining sun**

**Takeo: strong like bamboo**

**Please Review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**I hope you like this chapter, sadly it's the last one, but I may put another one when Amu's child is bigger or something, I still don't know…**

**Oh and guys and remember to please check out 'And the silver haired boy changed everything' the author's name is super-p.**

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own Shugo Chara :(**

Rima, Nagehiko, Utau, Kukai, Akemi, and Keiji where still not allowed inside and it's been two hours since they arrived.

"Mommy, I'm sleepy" said Keiji .

"Come here" said Rima as she placed him on his lap so that he could take a nap.

"I'm also sleepy" said Akemi to her dad because Utau had fallen asleep leaning on Kukai's shoulder.

"Come up here" said Kukai as he opened his arms for her.

Akemi smiled and climbed up on Kukai's lap.

She immediately fell asleep as well as Keiji.

"How much longer do you think we'll wait?" asked Rima.

"I'm not sure, but I think it's going to be soon" said Nagehiko.

"Dude, can you bring me a cup of coffee?" asked Kukai.

"Sure" said Nagehiko as he got up.

But before he could start walking a doctor came and told them that everything was okay and they could go see Amu.

"Finally!" exclaimed Rima, but she woke up Keiji.

"Mommy?" asked Keiji.

"Sorry sweetie, but do you want to see a baby?" asked Rima with a really big smile.

Keiji nodded with the same smile.

"Yo, Utau, love, wake up, we can go see Amu" whispered Kukai to Utau as he shook her a little.

"Hm?"

"We can go see Amu" said Kukai.

"Oh okay, " said Utau, "Wait! THE NEW BABY!"

Utau immediately got up and she woke up Akemi.

"Akemi, a new baby!" squealed Utau.

Akemi just looked at her mom with a weird expression she had never seen her like that.

They all went rushing to room where Amu was.

"New Baby!" yelled Utau as she entered the room.

Ikuto just rolled his eyes and went to the side so that everybody could see the new member.

Akemi and Keiji went running to the bed to have a better view.

"OHMYGOD!" squealed Rima.

"You have twins?!" exclaimed Kukai as he saw Amu with two babies .

"Yeah, isn't it awesome" said Ikuto proudly.

Amu nodded, "But one's a girl and the other's a boy."

"They're so cute!" exclaimed Rima as she went to Amu's side next to the bed.

Utau did the same, and in less than five minutes everyone was around the bed; the order was: Ikuto, Kukai, Akemi, Keiji, Nagehiko, Rima, and Utau.

"Which one's the girl?" asked Utau.

"She's the girl" said Ikuto as he pointed to the baby with pink hair.

Just on cue the baby girl yawned and opened her night-blue eyes looking at everyone surrounding her.

"Oh, Dude, she has your color of eyes, and Amu's hair that's totally cool" said Kukai, "but what's her name?"

"Saika" said Amu smiling.

Utau grabbed Saika and started 'talking' with her.

"And this other little dude, what's his name?" asked Nagehiko as he pointed to the blue haired boy with golden eyes.

"Toshiro" said Ikuto.

"I want to see him" said Keiji who could barely see in his tipi-toes.

Ikuto grabbed Toshiro and lowered himself so that Keiji and Akemi could have a better view of Toshiro.

"He's so cute" said Akemi as she stared in awe.

"He's going to be my bestest friend" said Keiji proud of himself.

Toshiro started laughing as he saw that two little kids staring at him.

"They're so adorable" said Rima as she started playing with Saika's little hands.

"Great Job" said Ikuto as he kissed Amu's forehead.

"Can I take a picture of the new family?" asked Nagehiko as he started taking out his camera.

Amu nodded.

Utau handed Saika back to Amu and Ikuto cradled Toshiro.

"Smile!" yelled Nagehiko.

_Flash!_ Nagehiko showed the picture to everyone.

The next day Amu went to her house with two new babies.

To her surprise everyone was there.

"What? What's going on?" she asked quite confused.

"Everyone wanted to do a welcome back party for you and a welcome party for the twins" said Ikuto.

"Oh," said Amu, "GUESS WHAT GUYS?!"

Everyone else was now confused by Amu's mood change.

"Uhh, what?" asked Kukai as he sat down on the couch.

"Toshiro, smirks!" said Amu pointing at the sleeping baby in her arms.

"WHAT?! REALLY?!" asked Utau in disbelief.

Ikuto smirked, and proudly nodded his head.

"After all, he is my son" he said as he took a seat next to Kukai and Nagehiko, with Saika in his arms.

Rima glared at Ikuto, "You and your smirk, had to go down to the next generation!"

Ikuto just shrugged his shoulders and everyone started laughing.

"Where's Keiji?" asked Amu.

"Oh, he's upstairs with Akemi" said Kukai.

"They wanted to do a surprise for the twins" said Nagehiko as he ate chips and Ikuto turned on the TV.

"Amu, Rima and I will help you raise this kids, because apparently their father isn't a good role model, he already affected the cute Toshiro" said Utau as she took Saika from Ikuto's arms.

Ikuto just rolled his eyes, "But how's Kukai a good role model for Akemi?"

"Hey! Dude I AM a good role model" said Kukai defensively.

"Sure, whatever you say" said Nagehiko laughing.

"Let's take them to their new room" said Rima as she started going upstairs.

"Guys, but there's a problem there's only one crib" said Amu.

"Don't worry Amu, I the good role model took care of it, and bought another one" said Ikuto as he stuck out his tongue at Utau.

"Hmpf, guess you're not that bad after all" said Utau.

"But I won't let your pervertedness get to them" said Rima.

"Women" sighed the guys.

"Men" sighed the girls and they started giggling.

As soon as Utau, Rima, and Amu entered the new room with the babies…

"Mommy! Aunty Amu, Aunty Rima!" yelled Akemi.

"Look!" exclaimed Keiji as he pointed at something on the wall.

"That's so sweet" said Rima as she grabbed Keiji's hand.

Akemi had drawn a pink flower on a piece of paper and taped it on the wall for Saika, and Keiji had drawn a plane and did the same for Toshiro.

"Thanks you guys" said Amu as she laid down the sleeping Toshiro in his crib and Utau laid Saika.

"Why don't we go downstairs so that Saika and Toshiro can sleep?" asked Utau.

"HAI" yelled Akemi and Keiji.

With that everybody went downstairs.

Keiji sat in between Rima and Nagehiko, who sat next to Utau and Kukai who had Akemi on his lap, and on the love seat Amu was leaning next to Ikuto with Iku on Amu's lap.

And so they watched TV like a big family.

Randomly Sasuke came out of nowhere and took a picture of all them and he left running leaving everyone dumbfounded.

THE END!

**I will end this chapter here and story, I hope you liked it**

**Thanks to ALL of you who reviewed, I love you all :D**

**I decided there will be a prologue ;)**

**Please Review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Well sadly this is the end (the prologue) :( and it's kind of short I think**

**I enjoyed writing this story a lot, thanks to all of you that reviewed and stayed with me till the end, those of who will review, those of you who just read the story, those of you who just started reading it, I love you all :D**

**I'm so sad this is the last chapter, oh well I know I can write new stories and blablabla**

**On with the story :D**

**I don't own Shugo Chara **

5 years have passed after the twins birth.

Amu, Utau, and Rima are 33 and Kukai, Nagehiko, and Ikuto are 34.

Akemi is 9, Keij is 8, and the Saika and Toshiro are obviously 5.

Rima and Nagehiko had a son, and he's barely 7months old, his name is Haruki, a name that Ikuto had suggested.

Haruki had blonde hair and golden eyes like Rima.

"MAMA!" yelled Saika who came running into Amu and Ikuto's bedroom.

Bad timing for Saika, because her mom had just tackled Ikuto to the floor and was in an awkward position.

_Why did we leave the door unlocked?! Saika you are…Ikuto relax this is what happens when you have kids_

"Mama? Papa?" she said looking at them with a curious expression.

_Um this is awkward…_

Just as she finished saying that Toshiro came running in too, bumping into his sister making her fall, but just like Ikuto he had super reflexes and prevented her from falling on her face, instead she fell on top of him.

"SAIKA! Why's you have to be so clumsy?" he asked quite irritated even though it was his fault for bumping into her.

"Toshi, thanks" she said and hugged him.

Saika was exactly like Amu, distracted, dense, cute, loud, and clumsy.

Toshiro on the other hand was exactly like Ikuto, handsome( for a kid his age), he smirked, smart, athletic, quite, calm, nice, and he thinks exactly like his father.

"Let go" he said why trying to crawl away from his sister.

Once he accomplished getting up, he helped his sister up and looked at his parents.

"Papa?" he said.

Ikuto looked at him and smiled.

"Yes?" he said getting up and helping Amu.

"Did we interrupt?" he said smirking and raising an eyebrow.

"Ye –" Ikuto was cut off by Amu, "NO! Of course not Toshi" she said while carrying Saika that had her arms extended at her.

Toshiro smirked and knew his mom too well to know that they had indeed interrupted something.

Ikuto sat down on the bed.

Amu whispered something to Saika and in return she smiled and nodded.

"Okay" Amu put Saika down, "Ready?"

Ikuto raised an eyebrow.

_Now what is my dear Amu planning?_

"GO!" she yelled.

Saika ran with all her strength and jumped on Ikuto, making him lay completely on the bed.

Before he could get up Amu 'fell' on his stomach preventing him from moving.

"Come ON TOSHI!" yelled Amu.

Toshiro immediately crawled up the bed and laid on top of his mom, putting more weight on Ikuto.

Saika who was next to her dad and went up and got on top of Toshiro putting even more weight.

Amu was laughing hard.

"Oh, so you're going against me Toshi and Saika?" said Ikuto faking he was crying.

Saika and Toshiro immediately felt guilty.

"No, don't get off!" yelled Amu but it was too late they had gone off and went to their father's side to see if he was okay.

"Thanks" smirked Ikuto.

He got up and reversed the positions, now Amu was at the bottom and Ikuto was at the top.

"Revenge…" he said.

"Uh-oh" said Amu blushing.

Ikuto pulled her shirt up revealing her stomach, and he put his lips on her stomach blowing air onto it, making her laugh.

Saika was giggling at what her parents were doing and Toshiro was smirking.

"Mercy! I give up" yelled Amu when she couldn't laugh anymore.

"You sure?" said Ikuto now tickling her sides.

"YES! YES! I GIVE UP!"

Just when he stopped tickling her, he cupped her face in his hands and whispered, "I love you" before giving her a kiss.

The kiss was growing more and more passionate until they heard an "Ahem".

_Why do we always have got interrupted_

"The kids" said Amu blushing in embarrassment of what she just did in front of her children.

"Not only the kids" said someone.

_Busted…_

"Rima!" said Amu getting up immediately and fixing her shirt and hair.

"Hello" she said smiling.

"Hey dude" said Ikuto.

"Hey" said Nagehiko.

"So…"

"Oh we got inside through the back door" said Nagehiko smiling.

"OOkay" said Amu smiling nervously.

"Want to go outside, dude?" asked Ikuto.

"Sure" he said giving Rima a kiss and leaving Keiji with Toshiro.

They immediately went to play with the Transformers action figures that Toshiro had.

"Mama, is that Haruki?" asked Saika as she pointed at the bundle that Rima was cradling.

"Yep" said Rima smiling.

'I want to see, I want to see" said Saika.

Amu lifted Saika up so that she could see the baby.

"Where's Utau?" asked Amu as she, Rima, and Saika went downstairs.

"She went to the grocery store for some chips, she will be here any minute" and just as she finished saying that a honk was heard.

"Guess she's here" they laughed.

Amu went to open the door and Akemi came running in and talked to Saika while they headed to her room.

Kukai went to the guys and waved at Amu.

Utau came out of the car with Mika, her other daughter that was also 5 years old.

Mika had blonde hair like Utau and green eyes like Kukai.

"Why don't you go with Akemi and Saika?" asked Utau.

"HAI!" exclaimed Mika and she went running in and went up to Mika's room.

"Hey" said Amu.

"Hi" said Utau and hugged her.

They went to sit down where Rima was with Haruki.

"Aww he's so cute, every time I see him I just want to hug him" said Utau as she lifted Haruki who was staring at her and then started laughing.

Amu just rolled her eyes and giggled.

After chit chatting and stuff everybody was inside.

"Oh I brought a camera let's take a picture all together" said Kukai.

"Yeah sure" said Ikuto.

"KIDS PICTURE TIME, COME DOWN!" yelled Amu.

Everybody came running downstairs.

"Picture time" said Nagehiko.

Amu sat on the couch next to Ikuto, Toshiro sat on Amu's lap and Saika on Ikuto's, next to Ikuto was Nagehiko with Keiji on his lap next to him was Rima with Haruki in her arms, on the floor was Utau with Akemi kneeling next to her Mika kneeling next to her.

"Ready?" asked Kukai.

"Yes" said everyone.

"Okay I'm putting it on timer" said Kukai and he pressed the button.

He rapidly went to Mika's side and smiled at the camera.

_FLASH!_

The perfect picture came out.

The kids went upstairs to watch Wall-E and the adults and Haruki stayed downstairs.

The END!

**Well here ends this story :O**

**Wow! 26 chapters!!**

**That's a lot, but I hope they weren't boring :D**

**Oh and please keep reading any new stories I write *wink* pleeeaaaseeee!**

**Please Review and thanks to everyone that read this story :)**


End file.
